Silent Pain
by Lielay
Summary: Lorilie Tinderblade is a parentless young woman who was raised by her older brother. She has lived in fear all her life since when she was five; her father brutally betrayed and murdered her mother. This is the sequel to a previous story I've written.
1. Intro

"Man overboard!" someone shouted over the roaring sea and wind.  
  
The sea had turned for the worse as the Windchaser sailed on through the rolling waves. Crewmen hurried around barefooted on the deck throwing and tying ropes off as huge waves rolled over the ship. At those times the men had to hang on for dear life. One man wasn't as lucky; he was swept over the side and into the deadly waters. Lorilie handed off the helm and ran down onto the lower deck. She looked over the side and saw the man thrashing about in the waves.  
  
"Hold this tightly!" she yelled at a few crewmen that had gathered around.  
  
She threw them one end of a rope and tied the other around her waist. She dove over the side and swam furiously over to the stranded man. He clung to her as the men on board pulled and heaved the two back to the ship. Lorilie collapsed on the deck as she watched her crew haul the other man up. Once the exhausted man was safely on deck she laughed weakly and ran back to the helm. 


	2. The Hiring of the Bard

Caleb watched his younger sister from the stern as he tied down numerous ropes. He watched her push the hair from her eyes and control the ship from tossing and turning. Thirteen long years had passed since Lorilie's father had killed their mother. Lorilie had became the captain of the Windchaser two years before when its past captain grew very ill and passed away. In the time Caleb raised his sister he had started an inn with one of his closest childhood friends from his druid school, Wintercloud. They worked in Freeport and Lorilie carried supplies to and fro for them.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, back in Freeport, Wintercloud stepped outside the tavern and scouted the sky for Kel the griffin. The tall human shook his dark hair out of his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked up and stared at oncoming storm clouds heading his way. A cold wind swept past him and ran up his spine as he stepped back inside his tavern. Slith was working in the kitchen when Wintercloud closed the door. One of Mirk's sons, Slith, decided to go with Caleb and Lorilie to Freeport for work. He was only a year younger then Lorilie, but still seemed like a child from time to time. Slith mostly kept to the kitchens, his room, or hidden under his cloak since people were uneasy around iksars, the odd race of lizardmen.  
  
"Where'sss Kel and that fisssh?" Slith asked Wintercloud while he chopped onions.  
  
"I don't know. He's been gone awhile and the weather just turned bad." Wintercloud sighed.  
  
"How do you think the Windchassser is doing, they were sssupposssed to be here thisss morning." The iksar pushed the finely chopped onions into a clay bowl.  
  
"Hopefully they will get here soon and safely. Maybe Kel is scouted for them."  
  
The kitchen doors flew open and a young half-elf lad came walking in with instrument cases in his arms. He placed them down carefully, pushed back his blonde hair, and smiled to Wintercloud and Slith. The inn's waitress came in behind him and frowned. Lanie was about a year or two older then Wintercloud, but insisted people should treat her like an elder.  
  
"I told this young bard that you were busy, but he just waltzed in anyway." Lanie shot the bard a glare and went back into the common room to tend to the other customers.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Wintercloud shook his hand.  
  
"Brand Nightstar the bard.or something like that." He grinned. "Still have to think of something better." His blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"And?" Wintercloud crossed his arms.  
  
"I've noticed the Windchaser's Port, or so you call this inn, has no entertainment. You can get a bigger crowd with some music and I'm the right fellow to do so." He chuckled.  
  
"Are you any good?" Slith leaned against the counter.  
  
"If you can wait a second, I'll play my lute." Brand opened a colorful case.  
  
*****  
  
The storm finally died down after two day's of its torture. Sun peeked through the dark gray clouds as Lorilie stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Most of her crew was below deck resting while the others walked around and picked up broken pieces of wood and debris. Lorilie's shoulder- length brownish-reddish hair hung in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She wore a tight tunic that exposed a small part of her bosoms, loose breeches, and soft knee-high lace-up boots. She walked lightly on the deck as she surveyed the damage the storm had caused. Caleb came up the stairs and staggered over to Lorilie.  
  
"I don't think I'll come on anymore boat rides." He laughed.  
  
"Why not?" she smiled as she ruffled her brother's short dark blonde hair.  
  
"First off, I have an inn to run, and second, all this rolling and tossing gets me sick." He patted his stomach.  
  
"We'll be docking later today." She clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Why couldn't you choose an easier life, like becoming a druid or working at my inn?"  
  
"Get stuck scrubbing pots? Plus magic has never interested me." She inhaled the smell of the saltwater. "The ocean is my life. The sea is all the magic I need." She jumped onto the railing and hung out over the ocean by a rope.  
  
"Get back down here! What if you fall off? Lorilie are you even listening to me?" Caleb rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Don't worry brother I do this..all the time!" She leaned out a little farther then jumped back on the deck.  
  
*****  
  
Wintercloud and Lanie cleared a corner of the common room as Brand surveyed them with a great smile upon his face. After playing his lute, flute, and drums to them all, Wintercloud decided that Caleb was going to need to hire entertainment sooner or later. Brand sure was going to surprise Caleb when he would get there.if he ever got back. Winter and Lanie finished and Brand jumped into his clearing, took out his lute, and started to play. The small crowd in the room turned to him and smiles grew on their faces. Playing a fast jig, some people got up and began to dance along with the music. Lanie clapped her hands and laughed out loud. Brand played for two hours straight until he stopped since his throat was soar and his mouth was dry.  
  
"That was wonderful, Mr. Nightstar!" Lanie smiled.  
  
"Just call me Brand." He drained a goblet of wine that was handed to him.  
  
Slith slipped into the room and handed Lanie a platter of freshly fried fish, "Kel is back and he sssayss that the Windchassser is going to dock soon. Kel hasss to go sssee Jussstyn, Caleb's old druid teacher, too, ssso he isss gone again." He nodded his head and disappeared back into the other room.  
  
"I'll go greet them." Wintercloud said.  
  
He left the others and walked to the docks that lay not far away. He gazed towards the horizon and saw Lorilie's ship in the distance. He waited for the medium-sized ship to pull in and waved to Caleb who was leaning over the side losing his stomach. Wintercloud laughed at his wood-elven friend as he was thrown a rope to tie to the dock. The gangplank was let down and crewmen carried boxes to place them in the warehouse Lorilie owned. Caleb staggered down and Wintercloud had to catch him from falling off the docks and into the dark water.  
  
"Nice trip?" Wintercloud joked.  
  
"I'm never going on another one of Lorilie's trips again. She's crazy." With a shaky hand, Caleb wiped his mouth.  
  
"Oh, what, is your sister to much to handle?" He laughed. Lorilie stood at the top of the gangplank with her hands on her hips and a bag slung across her shoulder. She ran down and gave Wintercloud a hug. "You almost done here?" Wintercloud asked her.  
  
"I'm done. My men are great they know how to close and lock a warehouse and tie off my ship. Plus I paid them so they are eager to go home." Lorilie's laughter was musical.  
  
Lorilie and Wintercloud started back to the Windchaser's Port supporting Caleb between them. On their way, Lorilie told Wintercloud excitingly about her brave rescue. Wintercloud laughed and told her that she exaggerated too much, but Caleb interrupted and said it was all true. Lorilie put on a smug grin as she skipped ahead and through the tavern doors. Lanie greeted her happily and took the bag from Lorilie's back. Brand was sitting at a table playing cards with some townsfolk when Lorilie came in. He stared at her and whistled. Receiving a glare from her, Brand watched her disappear into the kitchen. Caleb and Wintercloud entered the tavern and Caleb sat down at the closest available empty table.  
  
Brand walked over, "Is this the inn owner?" he asked cheerily.  
  
"Who's this?" grumbled Caleb.  
  
"Caleb I've finally hired a bard to draw a bigger crowd." Wintercloud said.  
  
"That's fine, OK, OK, just call for some water." Wintercloud got up and came back a minute later with a large glass of water for Caleb.  
  
"So do you know who that beautiful full-bosomed wood elf was?" Brand grinned boyishly.  
  
"Yeah, Caleb's younger sister." Wintercloud laughed.  
  
The color drained from Brand's face for a moment before being replaced with red patches on his cheeks and ears. Caleb stared at him and tapped his fingers on the table. Lanie came out and placed food on the table and walked around the common room, she shot Brand a few unpleasant glances. Getting back up, Brand straightened his vest and started for the stairs. Lorilie came out of the kitchen eating a large piece of bread; she glared at Brand and sat next to Caleb. Brand stared back, but only for a few seconds before hurrying up the rest of the stairs.  
  
"Who was that half-elf?" Lorilie pointed to the stairs.  
  
"The new bard that works here." Wintercloud gave a half-smile.  
  
"He works here!" Lorilie accidentally spat bread all over the human.  
  
"Yes, and you have to deal with him every day." He said while brushing off crumbs.  
  
It was dark outside the window when Brand came back down to perform. Lorilie sat cross-legged bouncing her foot impatiently. Taking out his flute, the common room slightly quieted. It was a slow, low song that he started with, but with time it began to get faster. The people clapped their hands and banged their cups as more people entered the inn. Lanie, Wintercloud, and Caleb went around clearing glasses or bringing more. Brand was playing his flute fast almost at the climax of the song, the people cheered, Lorilie with them. He was about to his climax and the people waited energetically, but then a scream was heard outside the inn doors. The music stopped and the doors flew opened. Three black robed people glided in; two had mana surging around them. The other pulled a sword out and lunged at Lorilie sitting at the table.  
  
"Get away from there Lorilie!" Caleb snapped before he began to chant.  
  
Wintercloud blasted one robed figure into a wall; it crumpled into a lifeless heap. Slith was out of the kitchens and, like his father would, sent another out into the street with a flying kick to the jaw and stomach. The figure with the sword dodged a spell from Caleb and jumped towards Lorilie again. Brand intercepted and threw the person into a table. Lorilie stared at him before rushing over to Caleb's side. Wintercloud rooted the person before he and Slith tied the two up.  
  
"The Windchaser's Port is closed now. Please leave or if you have a room go to it." The room cleared quickly leaving Wintercloud, Slith, Lanie, Brand, Caleb, Lorilie, and the two tied up people.  
  
"Let's see who these assassins are." Brand walked over to them and pulled back the hoods of their robes.  
  
A dark elf and a human lay unconscious at their feet. None recognized these two. Caleb sent Wintercloud out to get the town guards to take the two attackers to prison or wherever the guard's felt like taking them. Slith returned to the kitchens muttering something about wishing Kel was there while Lanie picked up chairs and tables.  
  
"This is going to cost us." Caleb shoved his hands into his vest pockets.  
  
"Why was that man after me?" Lorilie asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe something about cargo, trading with your ship, or you just looked like the easiest target." Caleb shrugged.  
  
"What about the third assassin, he got away." Brand picked up his flute and wiped it clean of dirt.  
  
"Well, at least this didn't happen on a ship, I would have never been able to cast a spell. I'll clean in the morning. Good night." Caleb trudged up the stairs.  
  
"Ummm ..thanks." Lorilie muttered to Brand.  
  
"What was that?" he hid his smile.  
  
"Thanks for throwing that guy off me." She blushed.  
  
Wintercloud walked in moments later followed by four burly looking guards. Crossing to the un-hooded assassins, each guard took an arm and dragged the attackers out of the tavern and into the bitter night streets. Locking the doors after they left, Lanie bid the others a pleasant night and went to her room that was stationed by the kitchens. Brand then collected his instrument cases and gave Lorilie a jovial smile. Peering at him up and down, she let out a small laugh and climbed the stairway towards her room. Blushing, Brand followed slowly.  
  
"Playing hard to get, are you?" He laughed and shut the door to his room.  
  
Lorilie quietly closed her door and said something under her breath that sounded like "typical men".  
  
*****  
  
The last robed figure from the tavern ran through the streets and into a large building that looked abandoned. The dark elf by the door nodded to the person. Running up many flights of stairs, he stopped and pushed a wall open that lead to a secret room. A tall man sat in a chair that faced the fire on the wall. He was stroking a small cat.  
  
"Is it done?" he said in a cold voice. The animal leapt from his lap and rushed out of the room.  
  
"No, there where more people there then we expected. Two were druids. They even had an iksar monk like my old buddy Mirk." Albain Tinderblade pulled back his hood.  
  
"I told you years ago I wanted Lielay Liltreehuggr and all her loved ones dead." The man stood up.  
  
"It's harder then you think. It took me years to finally kill Lielay. Killing Lorilie is harder." Albain barked.  
  
"Why is that again?" the man's voice was filled with anger.  
  
"Because she is my daughter." He threw his black cloak onto an empty chair.  
  
"You were assigned this decades ago and then you married Lielay and had a child with her. Are you really working for me?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"I want all Lielay's family to suffer for what she did to me." The man touched his face. It was all scarred and grotesque.  
  
"No need to tell me the story again. I know it all by heart. Her parents interfered with your poaching and killed your brother, you kill them, Lielay was only seven and she almost kills you." Albain crossed his arms and threw back his head of dark reddish hair that was streaked with white.  
  
"Surefall Glade was the past, I'm talking about the present."  
  
"I know Riley." Albain sat in a chair and stared at Riley's disfigured face and body.  
  
"You really have no heart, Albain." Riley laughed. "You would even kill your own flesh and blood."  
  
"If it pleases you, yes." Albain nodded his head.  
  
*****  
  
Lorilie awoke from her nightmare with her tears covering her face. She looked around her room and sighed. She was dreaming of her mother and father again. This dream came often to her; she had to witness her mother's murder over and over again. She got up; fixed the large shirt she wore as a nightgown, and descended the stairs to the kitchens. Brand was sitting on the counter eating a loaf of bread when she entered.  
  
"Want some?" he offered her a half-eaten piece of bread while eyeing her bare legs.  
  
"Stop that!" she slapped the back of his head.  
  
"What?" he rubbed the spot where she hit him.  
  
"You were staring at my legs." She glared while taking some bread.  
  
"Sorry, can't help it." He laughed. 


	3. Smoke and Fire

"Sorry can't help it." He laughed.  
  
"You pig." She snorted while grabbing the bread.  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
"Women can do and say anything they want." Lorilie sat on the opposite counter.  
  
"Who told you that?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My mother." She dropped her eyes.  
  
"I'd like to talk to your mother." He smiled.  
  
"She's dead." Lorilie lowered her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you." His voice carried concern.  
  
"She died when I was five."  
  
"Natural cause?" Brand jumped off the counter.  
  
"My father killed her." A silent tear fell.  
  
Lanie walked in yawning, her eyes squinted closed. She opened her eyes and glared at the two, "What are you doing up? And sitting on my counters, off." She smacked Lorilie's leg.  
  
"I'm going back to bed." Lorilie stepped out of the room.  
  
"Lorilie looked troubled. What did you say to her." Lanie crossed to Brand once Lorilie was out of hearing range.  
  
"Nothing!" he threw his hands up.  
  
"Get out of my kitchen!" Lanie shoved him through the doors.  
  
*****  
  
In his room at the abandoned mansion, Albain sat writing at his desk. The candle wax burned low and the light was fading. He ran a hand through his hair and threw down his pen. He opened a drawer and pulled out a picture. Albain just stared at it for countless minutes; a tear splattered the page he was writing on.  
  
"Lielay I still love you." He murmured. "I had to do it. I had too."  
  
"Stop crying, you fool." A dark elf said while cleaning her nails.  
  
"When did you get here?!" Albain snapped.  
  
"Just a second ago." She walked over to him. "What did you call me for?"  
  
"I want you to follow around Lorilie and give me reports about where she goes and what she does." Albain threw the picture and his writing in the drawer.  
  
"Fine, fine." She muttered.  
  
"This isn't a game, Victoria." He spat.  
  
"I know!" she sneered, "Gods, you sound like my mother."  
  
"Valamora isn't on our side and you know I hate that name so don't bring her into this. Now go." Albain pointed to the door.  
  
Victoria threw back her sheet of silvery hair and left. She kicked opened the door of the room she stayed in and started packing her bags. Her narrow face frowned as she looked out the window. She grunted and pushed the hair out of her purple eyes. "Stupid mother, making me look bad and you aren't even here. Why didn't you stay the way you were?" Victoria slammed the door shut and walked onto the empty street.  
  
*****  
  
Caleb paced his room back and forth thinking of what happened; he also had other things on his mind. Lorilie quietly crept into his room and watched him. She giggled and he stopped. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Caleb said.  
  
"I'm eighteen, I can do what I want. Why are you still up?" she sat.  
  
"Thinking." He continued his pacing.  
  
"About what?" she crossed her legs.  
  
"Stuff." Caleb itched his cheek.  
  
"That's informative." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kel came back a half an hour ago with a letter from Tenaden about Master Justyn."  
  
"Your druid teacher? About what?" she stood promptly.  
  
"Master Justyn has grown very ill. He put together this list of where to go and people to find for some items he would like to study before he dies." Caleb held a piece of paper up for her to see.  
  
"He's dying!" gasped Lorilie.  
  
"Don't you ever listen to anything that comes out of my mouth?"  
  
"Where do we need to find the items?" she ignored his last question.  
  
"It doesn't really say exactly, but-"  
  
"How the hell are we supposed to find them then?" she interrupted.  
  
"If you ever let me finish. We have to go to places all over Norrath and ask people that are listed here." He pointed to names on the paper.  
  
"Sorta like a scavenger hunt?" she asked dubiously.  
  
"Yes. I really want to do this for Master Justyn. He raised me and taught me everything I know today. Well, almost everything, Mother taught me many things."  
  
"I'll help you. I'll sail you to the places." She smiled.  
  
"I was going to make you anyways." He laughed half-heartedly.  
  
Now lets get to sleep." She said while yawning loudly.  
  
It was midmorning when Lorilie got up and dressed. She yawned down the stairs and sat at one of the tables. Only a few costumers were scattered around the room since most wanted to leave after the incident that happened the night before.  
  
The griffin, Kel lay stretched out in front of the fire; his feathers glistened in the light. When Caleb was younger, he had befriended the griffin. Through their travels, Kel, whose real name was Kelvren, protected the wood elf from all danger. What was so unique about Kel was that he had the power of speech, very odd for creatures. The griffin treasured his gift.  
  
Lanie was leaning against the wall peering around at the people; dark circles lay under her eyes. Striding down the stairs like he owned the place came Brand with his cloak fluttering out behind him. A moment later, Caleb and Wintercloud entered the room with their heads bent together talking low. The two sat on either side of Lorilie; Brand joined them.  
  
"Winter is going to come with us, Lorilie." Caleb smiled.  
  
"Where? What?" Brand tilted his head.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you." Lorilie glared.  
  
"We are going on a quest for our old master." Said Caleb.  
  
"We want to leave tomorrow if possible. We decided to put Lanie and Slith in charge while we're gone." Wintercloud took a sip form his steaming mug.  
  
"Oh, ..may I come?" Brand spread his hands open.  
  
"No!" Lorilie snarled.  
  
"I don't see why not." Caleb grinned to his sister.  
  
"I can't believe you." She stomped off to the fire by Kel; she sat scratching his head.  
  
"Well, if you excuse me I need to go into town." Brand got up and left.  
  
Late that afternoon, Lanie finished packing for the four who were leaving.and Kel. She hummed as she placed flasks of water in a bag. Caleb told her all about their mission and she agreed to take care of the inn. Slith pleaded to go, but changed his mind when Lorilie whispered something into his ear. Kel was in the kitchens talking to anyone who would listen; he ruffled his feathers when someone ignored him. "Jussst call me when you'rrre leaving." Kel slurred while walking out the back door towards the shed that he lived in.  
  
Night fell quickly and all who would be leaving the next day went to bed early. They weren't going to sail so Lorilie didn't have to call upon her crew again, they were just headed to the Commonlands. An owl hooted outside Lorilie's window, as she tried to sleep. She couldn't close her eyes; every time she did she saw her mother, Lielay's face. It was too hard for her to look upon her mother. Eventually she dozed off into a light sleep.  
  
*****  
  
The leaves of the trees Kelethin was build on shook in the wind.. or was it the wind? Caleb quickened his pace as he climbed the lift. It was empty, no one was in sight. He walked the ramps towards his house, the wood beneath him groaned at his weight. Caleb started to run. Before him was his house in flames. He clawed at his face in horror as he heard a scream from inside. The fire surrounded him and he inhaled the fumes. It burned his nose, eyes, and throat. The smoke drifted all around him.  
  
*****  
  
Caleb awoke from his dream and jumped out of bed. A thick layer of smoke covered his room. A woman screamed somewhere outside. Caleb rushed around his room and gathered his personal items. He kicked the door down and ran to Lorilie's room. The hall was like a tunnel from hell, the flames licked him as he ran. Lorilie's door was ajar no one was there. He sighed and ran to the stairs, but tripped at the top and tumbled all the way down. Brand flew down the stairs and fell over Caleb who was picking up his things.  
  
"What the hell happened!?" Brand shouted as he helped pick up items.  
  
"I have no idea. Get out of here!" the two ran out of the inn.  
  
Outside Lorilie fanned Lanie who had collapsed on the ground. Slith held onto Kel's collar; Kel pulled at it and tried to run into the inn. He stopped when Caleb ran out. Wintercloud and others were throwing water onto the flames trying to put it out. Caleb dropped by Lorilie and hung his head. He shook it and threw a large rock at the inn. A huge cracking noise was heard and the roof of the Windchaser's Port caved in. Lorilie screamed and covered her face. Brand stood next to her and frowned.  
  
"All my years of hard work. Gone in just one night." Caleb threw another rock.  
  
"There goes my job." Brand folded his arms.  
  
"Shut your mouth! Your so rude!" Lorilie pushed him.  
  
"What arrre we going to do?" Kel trotted over and placed his head on Caleb's shoulder.  
  
"We're going to the Commonlands first, then we go to Kelethin." Caleb patted Kel's beak and stood up.  
  
In the morning the Windchaser's Port was rubble. A smoking pile of rubble. Caleb and Wintercloud searched through the ash for any items that they could still use. Slith, Lanie, Brand, Lorilie, and Kel packed the things they salvaged into bags they had gathered before the building collapsed.  
  
*****  
  
Victoria pulled her dagger out of the burglar that had tried to rob her. She was assaulted while walking down a back alley. Without breaking a sweat she threw the man off of her and killed him. Twirling the bloody dagger in her hand she made it disappear up her sleeve. She replaced her hood as she walked on. She smiled as she rounded the corner and saw the burning rubble of the Windchaser's Port. She had successfully set fire to the inn without being caught. Laughing quietly she passed the people and griffin packing their bags. The half elf glanced at her as she passed. She turned and stared at him before vanishing behind a nearby building.  
  
Brand turned his attention back to Lorilie who was being loquacious about how cruel people were getting. He stared at her; he wanted to hold her in his arms forever. Only after a day with her, Brand had fallen head over heels. Slith looked confused at Brand and peeled his lips back into a grimace.  
  
"Don't even try it." Slith said in Brand's ear.  
  
"Try what?" the half-elf stuttered.  
  
"The last guy that looked at her like that ended up with a broken nose and a limp."  
  
"Lorilie did that to a man?" Brand gave a quick glance at the beautiful wood elf that stood a few feet away.  
  
"No, .Caleb did." Slith laughed.  
  
"We should leave soon." Caleb said while brushing off his hands.  
  
They all nodded and picked up their belongings. Following Caleb and Wintercloud, they slowly made their way through the filthy streets of Freeport. The crowd was thick and it was hard to force a path through the throng. Kel flew overhead to avoid being pushed around by people since the last time he tried to walk among them, people, mostly children, pulled out his feathers. The griffin soared with ease, gliding up in the sky laughing at those below.  
  
*****  
  
Riley and Albain were talking again when Victoria came into the room. Riley put his black mask up to hide his scared face. Albain clicked his tongue and waited for her to say something. Victoria tossed her bag down and sat in the chair in front of the fire. Riley glared at her and sat behind his desk.  
  
"Did you get anyone in the fire?" he demanded.  
  
"All the people you described to me were safely outside the inn." She said carelessly.  
  
"Where are they going?" Albain asked.  
  
"The Commonlands." She flicked dirt off of her cloak.  
  
"How did you find out?" Riley adjusted his mask.  
  
"I have my ways." Victoria laughed. 


	4. Old Friends

"I have my ways." Victoria laughed.  
  
"Like what?" Riley stood up.  
  
"Who have you been talking too?" Albain barked.  
  
"Not going to tell you." She laughed again and departed the room.  
  
The seven plodded along towards the Tunnel in the Commonlands. Lorilie dragged her feet and complained on how tired she was. Slith pulled her while Lanie talked about nonsense on Lorilie's other side. Brand walked behind and just stared at Lorilie's long silky hair that was let down. Trotting beside Caleb and Wintercloud, Kel was in front and guided everyone through the forest.  
  
The sun was barely overhead when the group reached the Tunnel and sat looking at the people crammed around them. Many eyes darted towards Kel and some people started to advance with their weapons drawn. Lorilie jumped up and wrapped her arm around Kel's feathery neck. The attackers stopped and their faces fell into frowns. They retreated back to their sitting grounds and began to sharpen their swords and maces.  
  
"Thanksss Lorrrilie. I don't sssee why people take me asss a thrrreat." He sat down and his high head gleamed brightly in the blazing light.  
  
"Everyone stay here while Wintercloud and I go find this Shady Swashbuckler fellow." Caleb said to his group before he and Wintercloud disappeared into the Tunnel.  
  
Lowering his hood, Slith fanned himself to cool off. Lanie unbuttoned the neck of her dress and shaded her eyes while looking out at the scorching sands. Lorilie began to slide down the hill from where she sat. She giggled when she got to the bottom and ran back up. Brand smiled at her before, he too, started sliding. Lanie rolled her eyes as she watched them act like children. The two collided and tumbled down on top of each other. People howled with laughter and some doubled over in hysterics. Blushing crimson red, Lorilie ran to Lanie's side and stood there. Brand brushed the sand off his tunic and walked to his packs where he pulled out his lute.  
  
"Do you have to show off here?" Lorilie said vituperatively.  
  
"Where there's a crowd I have the urge to perform." He winked at her. Straightening up he cleared his voice and began to sing loudly along with his lute. The song was new to Lorilie:  
  
"Your heart is not open, so I must go, The spell has been broken, I loved you so. Freedom comes when you learn to let go, Creation comes when you learn to say no.  
  
I must learn to say good-bye.  
  
You were my lesson I had to learn, I was your fortress you had to burn. Pain is a warning that something's wrong, I pray to the gods that it won't be long.  
  
There's nothing left to lose, There's no more heart to bruise. There's no greater power, Than the power of good-bye.  
  
I yearn to say good-bye."  
  
Brand walked through the crowd so all could hear. Lorilie grunted rudely and stocked off into the Tunnel. Noticing her leave, Kel followed. Lanie and Slith stayed with the supplies and listened to Brand sing.  
  
Her hand felt along the slimy wall as she walked through the dark passage. Lorilie shuttered as a cold bitter breeze blew up behind her and reached for her bare neck like Death's fingers. Lorilie's foot caught a large stone on the ground and she fell face first; something grabbed her before she hit, though.  
  
"That was close. Thank you." Lorilie said to the darkness.  
  
"No problem." The voice sent shivers up her spine.  
  
"Well, I must be going, so if you excuse me." She tried to pull her arm away from the man's grasp.  
  
"Why don't you come with me." He clasped a hand over her mouth and pulled her further into the darkened tunnel.  
  
Kel's eyes rotated to each side of the Tunnel as he looked for Lorilie. Stopping, he eyed a large crack in the wall. He stepped to it and peered inside. There was Lorilie with a man hovering over her. Raging with anger, Kel forced his way though and tackled the man to the hard dirt packed ground. The man held up his hands in self-defense as Kel's claws ripped at the man's torso and head. Lorilie looked at Kel in horror as blood started to form a pool around the body of the man.  
  
"Kelvren stop it!" she yelled. The griffin halted and crossed to her. He nuzzled his head against her hand and helped her up. The two squeezed back out of the crack and Lorilie hugged Kel tightly.  
  
He shook his feathers. "Caleb told everrryone to ssstay out therrre. What did you think you werrre doing? What if I didn't follow you?" The glossy brown feathers on his crown stuck up straight.  
  
"I was going to find Caleb and Wintercloud. I wasn't going to stand watching that stupid bard dancing and singing and showing off." She said hotly.  
  
"Let'sss not mention thisss to the othersss." He began cleaning his sinister-looking talons.  
  
Minutes later, Lorilie shielded her eyes as she stepped back into the bright sunlight; heat waves wafted over the sand dunes. Kel followed her and then sat his great mass by Slith. Brand was still singing his ridiculous song and somehow he had gathered a decent size crowd. Coins were being tossed into Brand's open lute case, he smiled when he heard them bouncing off one another. They waited listening to the music for the next hour until Caleb and Wintercloud emerged from the mouth of the Tunnel. Caleb clapped his hands together and sighed. The group gathered around the two and waited for someone to say anything.  
  
"We're done here." Caleb put on a friendly expression.  
  
"That's all you're going to say?" Lorilie frowned, "What happened in there?"  
  
"Are you all up for some sailing?" Wintercloud laughed as he saw Caleb's disgusted face.  
  
"I am!" Lorilie jumped high, forgetting all about her question.  
  
"But we're going to spend the night in the Commonlands." Added Caleb hastily.  
  
"Why? Freeport is just right there." Lanie pointed.  
  
"It's already getting late and I don't want to travel anymore today." The wood elf shook the neck of his tunic to cool himself.  
  
"Fine with me." Brand finally joined them with a large bag of money tied to his pants.  
  
"What'sss that sssmell?" Slith sniffed around.  
  
"What smell?" Lorilie shot a glance at Kel's talons.  
  
"Nevermind." Slith shuffled down the hill. "It's just the sssmell of my frying ssscalesss." The iksar hissed his laughter.  
  
*****  
  
"Is there any decent inn's around here?" Caleb said to his group after he came out of another small inn.  
  
"Let's just camp! I'm dead tired." Lorilie threw her packs at her brother.  
  
"Fine, but if you complain you're the one to blame." He pointed his finger in her face.  
  
"Don't you just love brother-sister relationships? It's quite adorable." Lanie laughed.  
  
Not long after that, Lorilie found the "perfect" spot to camp for the night. Lanie and Slith lit the fire and started to prepare the food. Brand leaned against a tree and softly plucked his lute's strings and sang a low, depressing song. The night's gentle breeze was comforting to the weary travelers; it seemed to carry away their temporary troubles. Crickets chirped in the campsite as time slowly passed; the little bugs hopped into the firelight for brief amounts of time. Darkness enveloped all around them; the fire was the only source of light like a lone star lost in the endless sky.  
  
"Someone go get more firewood." Wintercloud picked meat from his teeth. "We're running low."  
  
"I'll go." Lorilie stood up.  
  
"And I'll go with you." Kel spread his wings out and hit Caleb in the head.  
  
"Watch it!" Caleb laughed while rubbing his forehead.  
  
They left the light of the fire and looked at the forest floor for stray pieces of wood. A wolf howled close by and the wind picked up. Loose hair flew into Lorilie's face and blocked her vision. Behind them, the leaves of a bush shook and two piercing eyes burned into Lorilie's back. Kel growled. Finally, Lorilie finished fetching the wood; she and Kel moved towards the welcoming glow of the campfire. Movement from the corner of Lorilie's eye caused them to stop. Carefully she put the logs down and tiptoed into a patch of trees. Kel sighed and as quietly as he could, followed.  
  
"What new information do you have for me?" a female demanded. Lorilie motioned Kel to stop. She held her breath and listened.  
  
"They're going to Kelethin." An unseen male said cheerily.  
  
"Kelethin." The girl sounded disappointed. "I have to follow them there?" Lorilie moved closer to try to see who was talking. She knew the people were talking about her, Caleb, and everyone else. Kel stumbled over the firewood pile and crashed into a bush. "Go!" the female shouted.  
  
Three wolves jumped around the trees and surrounded Kel and Lorilie. They bared their fangs as spit dribbled off their tongues. Lorilie screamed as two pounced on Kel's open back. She grabbed a heavy log and began to bash the other wolf as it leapt towards her. It cried loudly when she smashed its head into a tree. The wolf staggered off with blood streaming down its side. Out of nowhere, two figures appeared and threw off the remanding wolves.  
  
"What the." Lorilie began to say, but than ran over to Kel once she saw blood.  
  
A dagger sprang into one of the person's hand; it was thrusted into one wolf's side. The wolf yelped and slinked off with the other one in toe. The dagger vanished and the two walked over to where Lorilie was tending to Kel's minor wounds. Lorilie straightened up and stared at two dark elves. One, a female, had blinding white hair under her hood of the cloak she wore. The male was lighter skinned, but still a dark elf, he had a soft smile that reached his green eyes, though.  
  
"What are you doing alone in this forest?" the female asked.  
  
"Were you the one just talking over there a moment ago?" Lorilie asked nervously. "Plus I'm not alone, I'm with a large group." She added, hoping to sound calm.  
  
"No I haven't uttered a word till now." She stepped closer. "You remind me of a wood elf I knew a long time ago. You two could be related." She stared for a second. "Durk where are your manners, get over here and introduce yourself." The elf waved the other up.  
  
"Where's your manners Valamora? You haven't even introduced yourself." He drawled.  
  
"Yes, yes." Valamora said to Durk. She turned to Lorilie, "I'm Valamora."  
  
"Lorilie Liltreehuggr.well actually Lorilie Tinderblade." Lorilie smiled.  
  
"Ah ha!" Valamora pointed. Lorilie jumped. "Your Lielay Liltreehuggr and Albain Tinderblade's daughter, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes I am." Lorilie clutched her neck.  
  
"I thought I saw her in you. Come now, your mother never told you about me and my group?" Valamora's eyes twinkled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lorilie nudged Kel and shook her head slowly.  
  
"Years ago your mother was friends with an iksar named Mirk-"  
  
"I know him!" Lorilie interrupted.  
  
"Anyway," Valamora went on, "there was this big duel against her group and mine. It was all because of Mirk." She smirked.  
  
"Not entirely his fault. You started a lot of the problem too. You see, Valamora looted your mother, but Mirk made her return it." Durk joined it.  
  
Slith came rolling through the bushes, "Lorilie what happened?" he slowed and stared at Valamora and Durk.  
  
"Slith this elf knows your father." Lorilie crossed to him.  
  
"We used to be friends." Valamora eyed the lizardman.  
  
"Thisss isss all too ssstrange. You're the dark elf that ripped my dad's horn off?" Slith said after he heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Yes that was me." Valamora blushed. "I am ashamed of that now."  
  
"Let'sss go back to camp. I bet everrryone is getting worrrrrried about usss." Kel walked off.  
  
Lorilie and Slith picked up the wood and showed Valamora and Durk to the fire. Caleb and Wintercloud jumped up and unsheathed their swords when they saw the two dark elves behind Lorilie. Their blades gleamed in the burning light. Lorilie pushed their weapons away and placed the wood next to Lanie.  
  
"Who are these elves?" Caleb said uneasily.  
  
"They knew mother and Mirk." She lightly stepped over loose supplies.  
  
"These two?" Caleb looked shocked.  
  
Valamora and Durk took a seat on the ground and started to explain to Caleb the conversation they had with Lorilie and Slith. Lanie listened while poking the fire with a stick. Kel fell asleep and began to snore loud enough for everyone to hear. Lorilie laughed and patted his head. Durk took the news of Lielay's death hard. He shed many a tear for her behind Valamora's back. Valamora told them about her own daughter and how she had run away, so if they ever saw her to tell her to go home. She wasn't that upset about telling them about it either, it seemed as if she didn't really care. Brand sat off to the side writing in a little book and every once in a while chewed on his writing utensil.  
  
*****  
  
Victoria peered around the thick tree and watched her mother make small talk with the people she was supposed to spy and report on. Her hand clenched into a ball and she bit her bottom lip in frustration. She slipped into the night cursing at those behind her and those she was going to see. She saved a curse for herself for almost being caught. Now that stupid little wood elf knew someone was following them. The wolves had actually saved her from being caught. It wasn't surprising, though, how they attacked the griffin and the elf; they were crazed wolves. Victoria expected that from the dull witted wild animals.  
  
*****  
  
"So Albain is still out there somewhere?" Durk yawned.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to kill him some day." Caleb snarled.  
  
Lorilie was silent. Her stomach was doing somersaults. She clenched her hands together tightly until her knuckles were white. She barely remembered her father; all she did remember was that he was tall, for a wood elf, strong, and that her mother loved him deeply. Grabbing her cloak, she got up and walked around the perimeter of the camp. Brand joined her in silence and she didn't even mind. She smiled when she saw the small ink spot at the corner of his mouth. He pushed back his blonde hair and sighed.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.  
  
"Things, like my father, mother, Caleb, and this whole mess we got ourselves into." She shook her head.  
  
"Things can only get better." He slyly snaked his arm around Lorilie's shoulders.  
  
She raised her brows and plucked his arm off. "That's what everyone says." 


	5. The Return to Kelethin

She raised her brows and plucked his arm off. "That's what everyone says."  
  
"You don't believe me?" he grinned.  
  
"To tell you the truth..no." Lorilie said simply.  
  
*****  
  
The boat's floorboards creaked under Caleb's foot as he stumbled to the side. Lorilie sat at the helm with her feet propped up on the railing. The Windchaser had been to sea for a week and already the passengers were eager to get off, especially Caleb. Lorilie didn't even bother to call her crew; she had Slith, Wintercloud, Caleb, and Brand to do all the work for free. Lanie sat on the deck sewing a dress for Lorilie. It was a soft green with dark blue flowers embroided decoratively. Lorilie acted like she adored the dress, but inside she despised the thing; she did not wear dresses.  
  
Valamora and Durk only accompanied them until they got to Freeport after their meeting in the forest. They bid them farewell and vanished back into the woods. Caleb got plenty of information about what happened after "the duel" that he wanted to know. Slith enjoyed listening about his father, but laughed when Valamora said that Mirk was so active. Slith told her that all he does now is stay at home and teach his siblings the ways of the monk.  
  
"When are we getting there?" Wintercloud sat next to Lorilie.  
  
"Some time today, if the weather holds out." She gazed at the sky.  
  
"I don't think Caleb can last much longer. He can't seem to keep anything down." He chuckled.  
  
"I wish I knew some sailing songs." Brand surprised them from behind.  
  
"I don't. I can't stand you singing. I'd rather face a pack of angry griffins." Lorilie giggled while standing to see how close land was.  
  
"Very funny. I don't sound that bad." He blushed.  
  
The endless cry of gulls filled their ears as they pulled into the Butcher Block docks. Slith jumped over the side and swam to shore. He was thrown a rope to tie off the ship. Wintercloud threw down the gangplank and helped Caleb regain his balance. Lorilie walked into the Port Authority building to report her ship. Brand and Lanie gathered all the supplies and secured all the cabin doors as she did that.  
  
Rain poured down in sheets on the weary travelers half way to Kelethin. Everyone complained, except Kel and Slith, they quite enjoyed the multiple droplets. The bitter coldness nipped at Lorilie's unprotected face; her nose and cheeks were a bright red color. Caleb pulled his cloak closer around him to try to keep warm. He stepped closer to Lorilie and put his arm around her shoulders to warm her a bit too; she smiled. Brand glared at Caleb's back and quickened his pace to walk with Slith. Wintercloud trailed after everyone and kept the pace they walked at.  
  
The rain finally stopped as they reached Kelethin. The little elven children scattered as the group got to the mechanical lift. They laughed uncontrollable while darting behind Kel's feathery rump. The guards had a problem at first with the group, but then let up when they stated their names and business. More children ran about on the platforms above. A tiny iksar raced by and Slith laughed.  
  
"That looksss like one of my sssiblingsss." He stared after the child.  
  
"That's right!" Lorilie said after a minute, "Your parents hatched another nest a couple of years ago."  
  
"Yesss and now I finally get to meet them." Slith said happily.  
  
"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Brand looked around.  
  
"Let'sss sssee..there were four othersss in my nessst and there were three in the lassst nessst. Ssso I have ssseven." He grinned.  
  
"How do your parents raise them all!?" Lanie said flabbergasted. Slith shrugged his shoulders and followed Lorilie who was already at the top of the ramp. Caleb whispered to Kel and then walked to the lift again. Lanie and Brand went after Lorilie while Wintercloud stayed confused were they left him.  
  
"Where's Caleb going?" Wintercloud asked the griffin.  
  
"He'sss jussst going to sssee the horrrsssesss." Kel rolled his shoulders.  
  
"Why?" Wintercloud peered towards the lift.  
  
"Becaussse he wantsss too."  
  
Lorilie sat at the small garden looking at her mother's grave. The garden had replaced her house ever since it burned down. Lielay was buried there with tiny flowers sprouting up in the dark soil. On the right there was Lielay's sword placed nicely on the ground. On the other side was a smaller stone; Lorilie peered closer to read the inscription. It was her mother's pet lion, Snappy, who had died trying to save Lielay. Lorilie scarcely remembered Snappy it was a lost memory.  
  
"This garden is never to be disturbed by any mortals. May the souls that lie here pass to a greater place above us." Lorilie read a small sign. Silent pain over took her.  
  
Lanie and Brand stood at a distance silently. The pain welled up in their hearts to have to see Lorilie in this state. Seconds later, Lorilie saw the two and stood up. She wiped a tear away and headed off again. Lanie sighed and hauled her packs up until she was comfortable again. Brand surveyed the city in the trees while following Lorilie closely behind. Not far away, Lorilie stopped at a large house and knocked. Brand noticed that this house was much larger then the rest. The door opened and Slith stood in the doorway. He smiled and let Lorilie enter. Lanie held Brand back and shook her head at him. He groaned and sat against an enormous tree trunk.  
  
*****  
  
Caleb opened the stable doors and inhaled the smell of horses and hay. It was a welcoming atmosphere. Large sunrays poured through the open windows when Claeb threw them open. He crossed to a sleek black stallion and patted its nose. The horse nuzzled Caleb's hand, searching for a treat. Caleb smiled and walked over to a corner where boxes and bags were stored. He came back with two sugar cubes. He gave one to the black stallion and the other to the brown stallion in the stall next to him.  
  
"You were always fascinated with horses." Wintercloud leaned on the stall door.  
  
Caleb smiled, "Hasn't everyone in their life?"  
  
"Yes. Do any belong to your uncle?" Winter waved around at the horses.  
  
"My uncle? Oh yeah. Yeah this black one and this brown one." He pointed.  
  
"What are their names?" the human picked up another two cubes and fed them to the horses.  
  
"Midnight and Traveler. They used to belong to my mother and Albain." Caleb frowned.  
  
*****  
  
Mirk jumped up from the ground when Slith walked in with Lorilie. "Have you been to your uncle'sss?" were the firsts words he said.  
  
"No." Lorilie blushed.  
  
"Then why are you here?" he hugged her.  
  
"Well, your house is closer, so I came here." She glanced at his flat head; it looked awkward with only one horn.  
  
Three mini iksars ran through the front door and hissed with laughter. Mirk beamed and signaled them to stop. Two had bright designs on their faces and pink under-bellies. The other was dark like Mirk and Slith. They tilted their heads and their narrowed eyes turned towards Lorilie. Mirk's wife, Linia, came out from a back room with her oldest daughter, Laylette; both were carrying trays of refreshments.  
  
"Good the little onesss are here. Now they can finally meet Ssslith." Linia glowed.  
  
Mirk herded them closer to Lorilie and Slith. "Macura, Beonin," he placed a hand on each girls' shoulder. He turned to the little boy, "Tarmon, thisss isss your brother, Ssslith, and thisss isss Lorilie." Lorilie bent to one knee and gave the tiny iksars a warming smile. Mirk's family were the nicest most caring iksars out of their whole race. Lorilie never heard of any other iksar like them.  
  
It took hours for Lorilie to be introduced to all of Mirk's children. Slith, Taren, Laylette, Arad, and Mayene were all from the same nest as Lorilie sat and listened. Macura, Beonin, and Tarmon were the younglings that were hatched four years earlier. After what seemed like an eternity, Lorilie departed Linia and Mirk's house to find Brand asleep and Lanie working on the evil dress outside.  
  
"What took so long?" Lanie shoved her work into a pack.  
  
"I met all of Slith's family." Lorilie rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Is Slith's family the only iksars living here?" Lanie got up and handed Lorilie a bag to carry.  
  
"Yes. Only Mirk's family is allowed. My mother cleared them as harmless." Lorilie slung the pack over her shoulder.  
  
"What are we doing now?" Brand yawned while slowly standing up.  
  
"Going to my uncle Joshua's house." Lorilie laughed when Brand's face dropped.  
  
"Do we have to sit outside again?" he crossed his arms.  
  
"No, you can come in this time." She playfully smacked his arm.  
  
*****  
  
Caleb laughed as Kel paraded around the living room with his little cousin, Saria, on his back. His uncle Joshua and aunt Birria sat on the couch opposite from him and Wintercloud. Caleb's first childhood friend and cousin, Marcus, leaned by the window watching with boredom growing in his eyes. Caleb's other cousin Kayla stood behind her mother giggling. Wintercloud looked around the room scanning all the portraits; one in peculiar caught his eye, he crossed to it and examined it closer. It was of Caleb and his parents when he was a baby. Sorrow swelled up inside him as he turned to Caleb; so much despair had befallen on him.  
  
The door slowly creaked open. All heads whirled around and stared. Birria gasped and clutched her throat. Joshua's eyes widened and he stood up. Caleb, Kel, and Wintercloud were smiling. Lorilie stood in the doorway with a confused expression on as she looked from Joshua to Birria. Brand and Lanie came in behind her and stood to the side.  
  
"Come on, it's just Lorilie." Caleb chuckled.  
  
"You look so much like Lielay." Birria had Lorilie in an embrace in a flash.  
  
"And Albain." Joshua stepped closer.  
  
"OK, you two are scaring me now. Let's try that again. This time when I come through the door; jump up, scream "Lorilie!", and smile, got it?" Lorilie winked as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Laughter erupted in the room when Lorilie popped back into view. Everyone mingled together as if they were at a party. Joshua swore aloud when Caleb told him about the burning of the inn and the attackers of Lorilie. Brand then opened his flute case and began to play a nice tune. He couldn't resist the urge to play for the crowd. Little Saria clapped her tiny elven hands and bounced on Birria's knee while listening to the music.  
  
*****  
  
Victoria dove over the side of the boat and swam to the docks. She cursed and made a rude gesture towards the ship as it sailed right by the harbor. Victoria had gotten onto a boat heading for the Butcher Block Mountains, but once they got into view of its docks, the captain changed his mind and shouted to his crew that they weren't stopping. Wringing her cloak dry as best as she could, Victoria pulled her hood up and walked calmly past the guards. She sniggered at their stupidity; she had passed them so easily. Stopping by a tree a few minutes away, Victoria took out a flask of water and drank deeply.  
  
"Can you spare anything for a homesick halfling?" someone came up behind her.  
  
Victoria twirled around and stared down at a filthy little halfling beggar. "Be gone or I'll make you." She spat on his dirty, furry feet.  
  
"Don't you have any kindness? You're a very rude.." he stepped closer and peered into the cowl of her cloak. He fell backwards and started to yell. "Dark elf! Help an inky is attacking me!" he stared to run. A dagger flew into his back and he fell in a small heap. Victoria grabbed her dagger and kicked the lifeless body. She shoved that blade into her boot and took another sip of water.  
  
"Halt there you inky!" two dwarves were running towards her.  
  
Throwing the flask in her bag, Victoria set off at a dead run. The trail was muddy from the morning rain. She slipped and slid a few feet. Covered in mud she ran again, vanishing into the trees. The dwarves searched around for some time before walking back to their stations. Victoria continued her way to Kelethin while dodging through trees and rocks. She avoided all other people in case of repeating what just happened with the dwarf guards.  
  
*****  
  
Lorilie and Wintercloud sat on the balcony watching the stars above. Everyone else was asleep and unaware of the two outside. Out of complete boredom, Lorilie started to braid her hair in two. Wintercloud sipped on a hot liquid while glancing at her. She smiled and finished her hair. A wolf howled below them; breaking Wintercloud's gaze. Lorilie leaned over the side trying to find the wolf; another wolf howled and Lorilie leaned further.  
  
"You're going to fall." Wintercloud grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back.  
  
She turned around in his arms. "Ummm..thanks Winter." She was glad it was dark since her cheeks were burning.  
  
"Who's out there?" Marcus yawned while pulling back his long black hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Just me and Wintercloud." Lorilie sat back down.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" He supported himself in the doorway.  
  
"Both of us couldn't sleep." Wintercloud smiled to Lorilie.  
  
"Well you better go to sleep otherwise Mother will skin both your hides. Even if you are guests." Marcus yawned again.  
  
Marcus went back into the house yawning louder this time. Lorilie stared over the balcony again, hoping to catch a glance at the wolves. A shimmer in the trees turned her attention. She motioned Wintercloud to look too. The shimmer was there one second then vanished. Lorilie sighed as Wintercloud steered her to the room she shared with Lanie. Wintercloud closed the door and went to the couch he was sleeping on. On the other side of the room Brand slept halfway off the couch, snoring.  
  
*****  
  
Victoria. She had, had another run-in with some guards again; they were tracking her through the forest this time. She carefully peered around the giant boulder she hid behind. A green blur pounced out and tackled her to the muddy ground. She kicked, scratched, and even bit, but the attacker's grip held her in place. Pressure was insured on her wrists, Victoria almost cried out. No, she wouldn't show signs of surrender. She looked up and stared into the narrow face of a dark elf. His silver hair was perfect, not a stand was out of place. His green robe almost blended into the forest surroundings.  
  
"What's your problem? Get off me!" An evil grin crossed his face. He began to chant a spell. "What do you think you are doing?" Victoria growled.  
  
An invisible hand clamped down over her nostrils and mouth. A searing pain shot through her body. Victoria twitched under the elf's grip. He grinned wider and stopped the spells. He let go of Victoria's wrists and stood up. Victoria lay panting for air; she reached for one of her daggers. The hand came back denying her air. She tired to claw away at it, but it was like attacking nothing. She pulled a dagger instead and threw it at the maniac. He dove out of the way and broke his concentration on the spells. Without hesitation, Victoria leaped up and then tackled him to the ground.  
  
He laughed. "I like your spirit." His dark eyes were lifeless.  
  
"Who the hell are you to treat me like that!" she demanded.  
  
"If you get off me, I'll introduce myself." He said calmly.  
  
"No funny stuff or you'll be a living pin cushion." She let him up.  
  
He brushed off his robe and cleared his throat. "Vinx Darkmist, Enchanter." He bent to kiss her hand.  
  
She pulled it away. "Victoria, Master of Daggers."  
  
"Master of Daggers? Never heard that one before." Vinx stroked the small beard on his chin.  
  
"Shut your mouth." Victoria snapped. "And why did you attack me?" her purple eyes glared.  
  
"You looked like easy prey." He chuckled.  
  
"For what?" Victoria sneered.  
  
"For whatever you had on you." He stepped closer.  
  
"You were going to try to loot me." She laughed.  
  
"Yes." He said while stroking his goatee.  
  
"I'd like to see you try. I was raised by the most skilled looter of Neriak." Victoria held her head up high.  
  
Vinx smirked. "Then why are you here?" he waved around at the trees.  
  
"Following someone, that I should be doing right now, not wasting my time on stupid questions." She tried to push past him; he stopped her.  
  
"I like your attitude. I think I'll join you." He crossed his arms.  
  
"What makes you think you can just join me?" she placed her hands on her curved hips.  
  
"Not very aware of your surroundings, are you?" he grinned.  
  
Victoria shoved him. "Fine! Just don't cause trouble or get in my way." She stalked off.  
  
"My pleasure, Milady." He bowed. 


	6. Hidden Feelings

"My pleasure, Milady." He bowed.  
  
*****  
  
The wolf call was close by. Lorilie lightly stepped on the soft mossy ground trying to see the wolves. She crouched on a small hill and stared at the majestic forms of three wolves. They sat in a circle with their snouts pointed to the sky, they howled harmoniously and well in tune. Lorilie was taken back in awe at the beauty of the sound. Sitting down she rested her chin on her knees and closed her eyes. She listened with ease to the wondrous melody of the musicians.  
  
Very quietly, Brand sat next to Lorilie and placed his hand on top of hers. She jumped and opened her eyes. She didn't say anything, just sat there looking at him. Brand smiled and pointed to the wolves. The music stopped as a dark cloud passed over the moon, blocking out all light. Lorilie's eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and stood. Brand kept hold of her hand and followed her closer to the wolves. One wolf turned their direction and it's eyes bore into the two.  
  
"Lorilie he sees us." Brand whispered.  
  
"Be quiet. I want to get closer." She pulled him.  
  
"Don't you think we're close enough?" he inhaled her scent.  
  
The other two wolves saw them and ran into the trees. The third still sat there and stared at the two elves. The cloud passed over the moon and the light shone once again. The wolf sighed and began to move awkwardly. Lorilie stopped in her tracks and looked at the wolf in horror. It was changing right before her eyes. Brand gasped as a man stood where the wolf was. Lorilie's jaw hung open in shock and amazement. He was a wood elf, a tall one for that too. He started to walk towards them, his blonde hair hung to the shoulders of his thin muscular body.  
  
"How did you do that?!" Brand said stupidly.  
  
"I am an advanced druid, I can transform into a wolf." The elf laughed. His hazel eyes glittered in the moonlight. "What are you two doing in the middle of the woods?"  
  
"I just came to watch the wolves." Lorilie finally closed her mouth.  
  
"And you?" he turned to Brand.  
  
"I ummm. followed Lorilie." The half-elf still held Lorilie's hand.  
  
"Lorilie well met," he clasped Lorilie's other hand. "I am called Tegid Tathal."  
  
*****  
  
Albain entered Riley's conference room and glared. He sat himself in a large chair facing the depressing fire. Riley rubbed his chin and waited for Albain to talk. Taking a small glass, Albain poured himself some brandy. He sipped the glass while staring into the pitiful fire. Riley grunted and took some brandy for his own goblet.  
  
"Anything new?" Riley said coldly.  
  
"They are in Kelethin." Albain crossed to the window.  
  
"Is Victoria going to do anything this time?" the tall human said coldly.  
  
"How should I know?" Albain sneered.  
  
"How long is going to take?!" Riley threw his goblet into the fire.  
  
Albain watched the flames erupt. "These things take time."  
  
"If she isn't dead along with her brother in the next month, I'll find them myself and dispose of them." Riley shouted.  
  
"I was assigned this and I'll follow through! Just let it be!" Albain shouted back.  
  
"This is your last chance Albain." Riley growled.  
  
"Or what?" Albain laughed. "You going to kill me?"  
  
"Yes." Riley stood as tall as he could, towering over Albain.  
  
"I'm much more powerful then you'll ever be." The wood elf ignored Riley hovering over him.  
  
Riley screamed as a small flame caught fire to his pants. He put it out and glared at Albain with his grotesque face. "You may be a druid, but I have my own powers too."  
  
"Like what?" Albain sighed.  
  
"Powers that would kill you in your sleep."  
  
*****  
  
Lorilie sat awake in the early morning; she sat thinking about Wintercloud and Brand. Brand was a stupid little git, but she couldn't stop thinking about his wavy blonde hair, his dazzling blue eyes, his firm frame, she could go on for hours. Wintercloud on the other hand was just as time consuming; his willing kindness, his strong grip, his... everything. Lorilie rolled over and looked out the window. She had left Tegid an hour or two ago for him to find the wolves he was studying. Lanie moved in her bed and broke Lorilie's thoughts. The door opened silently, Caleb stuck his head in.  
  
"Your up already?" he sat on her bed.  
  
"Couldn't sleep at all." She shrugged.  
  
"Want to take a walk?" he offered her a breakfast roll.  
  
"Why not?" she got up and threw her cloak on.  
  
Wintercloud watched Caleb and Lorilie leave. He smiled for a time, but stopped himself. Lorilie was much younger then he was, plus Caleb would never hear of it. Wintercloud groaned and wished the night had lasted longer, and also that Marcus didn't interrupt. He got up and stretched his arms over his head. Brand woke and yawned loudly. His blonde hair was all messed up and his eyelids sagged. Dark circles under his eyes stood out more since his face was so pale.  
  
*****  
  
"There she is." Victoria pointed for Vinx to see. "That's the elf I have to follow."  
  
He grinned. "Can we kill her and that other elf?"  
  
"Not her. Albain wont let me, but he did say her brother was going to have to be out of the picture." She flung the silver hair out of her face. Vinx crept to a closer tree where Lorilie and Caleb were walking. Victoria stepped behind him and flashed a dagger to him. He laughed quietly and pushed the blade down. He raised his hands and in a solemn chant he began.  
  
*****  
  
Caleb looked to the side. His forehead narrowed and he pulled Lorilie behind a tree. "Quietly start running."  
  
"What? Why?" Lorilie looked around the tree.  
  
"Someone is casting a harmful spell at us." He pushed her to run.  
  
"How do you know?" Lorilie said while running lightly through the trees.  
  
"I felt it. I'm thankful I casted a magic resistant spell on myself this morning."  
  
"Why did you do that?" she eyed her brother suspiciously.  
  
"I just had a funny feeling telling me so." The quickened their pace.  
  
*****  
  
Vinx walked to the path and stared after the elves. They were already out of range and getting further away. He wasn't about to go chase after them. Victoria glared at Vinx and clicked her tongue. "We should have just thrown a couple daggers at him." She smacked his head.  
  
"It wasn't my fault." He smacked back.  
  
"That stupid elf had some sort of shield on." Victoria rubbed her head.  
  
"I know that." Vinx rolled his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
"Where did Lorilie and Caleb go?" Brand rubbed his eyes while getting dressed and folding the blankets he used.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Wintercloud snapped.  
  
"What's with you? It was just a question." Brand brushed his hair.  
  
"Why are you always asking everything about Lorilie?" the human barked.  
  
"I am not. Why are you?" Brand snarled.  
  
"Stop it both of you." Lanie came out of her room.  
  
"You two really need to grow up." Kayla followed Lanie.  
  
"What are they doing this time?" Lorilie and Caleb hung their cloaks on the wall as they walked through the door.  
  
"Arguing about you, what's new?" Lanie laughed.  
  
Lorilie laughed too, "Me? That's hilarious." She walked into a different room with Lanie and Kayla.  
  
*****  
  
Caleb and Wintercloud walked into the tavern bar and seated themselves on the balcony. The bartender came and took their orders. The two started conversation while scouting around at the other tables. One wood elf had his head bent over a pile of papers, he as scrawling very fast on a scroll. He looked up and itched his face; there was an ink spot on his nose, he then took a swing of whatever he was drinking. His attention focused on Caleb who was staring at him. The elf nodded his head and took another swing.  
  
Caleb got up and walked over to the elf. "What are you writing?" Caleb smiled friendly.  
  
"Just notes on wolves that I studied." The elf pushed his long blonde hair back.  
  
"I'm Caleb Liltreehuggr." Caleb extended his hand.  
  
"And I'm Tegid Tathal. Are you related to a Lorilie by any chance?" Tegid put his quill down carefully.  
  
"She's my sister... what did she do?" Caleb seated himself.  
  
"Nothing." Tegid laughed. "I met her last night with some half-elf named Brand." He folded his papers and placed them neatly in a small bag.  
  
"She was with Brand last night?" Wintercloud joined them.  
  
"If I recall his name right, yes." Tegid shook Wintercloud's hand.  
  
*****  
  
Lorilie spun around like a stupid wind-up doll for Lanie. Lanie was ecstatic that she had finished Lorilie's dress. Brand laughed under his breath on how ridiculous her face looked, but he also loved the sight of it. Kel had to leave the room since he was laughing so hard. Lorilie glared at the griffin and Brand before continuing her spinning. Kayla pleaded Lanie to make her a dress like Lorilie's before they left again. Lorilie was insisted by everyone to wear the dress for the remainder of the day. She put on a fake smile and went to the balcony. Longing for her pants and blouse, she took a seat on the railing.  
  
"You look beautiful." Brand walked in front of her.  
  
"This is so humiliating." Lorilie covered her face.  
  
"Well yeah, you do look funny too...in a way." He laughed.  
  
"Your so rude!" Lorilie hit his arm. "You just said I looked beautiful."  
  
"Why am I not surprised to find you two together?" Wintercloud stood in the doorway.  
  
"Like my dress Wintercloud?" Lorilie jumped down and ran to him.  
  
"Yes it's stunning." He gave a half smile. "Can we talk alone?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Brand watched Wintercloud take Lorilie by the arm and lead her to a room. The door closed and Brand clenched his fists into tight balls. Caleb came out to the balcony with another wood elf. Brand took a double take before recognizing it was Tegid. The two took a seat on either side of him and turned. They were smiling and it frightened Brand to look straight at them. He swallowed hard and forced a smile.  
  
"So Brand what were you doing with Lorilie last night." Caleb eyed him.  
  
"Ummm....following..." Brand stuttered.  
  
"Tell the truth Brand and state why." Caleb crossed his arms.  
  
"I was with her because she could have been harmed by herself." Brand tried to keep the fear out of his voice.  
  
"Don't do it again. I think Slith told you about what I did to the last guy who was stocking Lorilie, didn't he?" Caleb smiled.  
  
Brand's eyes widened. "Your not going to hurt me, are you?" his voice quavered.  
  
*****  
  
Albain shut the door after the dark elf that delivered the message. He crossed to his desk and broke the wax seal open. Unfolding it, he scanned the paper to see whom it was from. Only one of his spies was following Lorilie, it was Victoria. The letter had gotten to him with great speed. It only took a day or two to get to his hands. Albain read the letter thoroughly before tossing it into the fire. It seemed that Victoria had found a co-worker and he was going to be in control of all the spell casting. Albain hated sending dangerous villains after his daughter, but he had to, he had to give reports, he had to know what she was doing.  
  
A loud knock on the door interrupted Albain's concentration. Without any word of consent the door opened and in came a tall, graying human. He closed the door and looked around at the dimly lit room. Folding his arms on his chest he smirked at Albain. "This is a very depressing room. I would think you would want more light to do all your reading and writing." The man sat across from Albain.  
  
"Have you come here to insult my way of living or do you have any news of importance?" Albain glared.  
  
"No news, I just thought I would stop by and have a nice chat with my best friend." The human smiled.  
  
"Well, he's not here." Albain poured a glass of elven wine for himself.  
  
"Albain you've been my best friend since childhood. Ever since you started following Lielay you've changed."  
  
"People change Aubrey Breskin. You've changed too." He drained his cup and took another.  
  
"But you've changed for the worse Albain Tinderblade. At least I didn't kill my loved ones." Aubrey spat.  
  
"Leave my chambers now!" Albain threw his wine in Aubrey's face. Aubrey glared and while wiping his face clean he left. Albain was shaking when he finally sat back down again. How dare Aubrey come to his private quarters to insult him. Albain steamed with anger. Pulling out a fresh scroll, Albain began to write furiously. He threw down the quill and opened the window closest to him. A strong gust of wind swept through and scattered all the papers on his desk around the room. Albain didn't care; he would pick them up later.  
  
"Aubrey you hypocrite, you killed a very close loved one too, what would your brother say? Wait Nevermind you killed him by being a coward." Albain kept mumbling on.  
  
*****  
  
Lorilie sat on the bed and waited for Wintercloud to say something. He had to drag her to a room where there would be no distractions, but why? What was so important? She ran her fingers through her hair and watched him pace back and forth.  
  
"Lorilie I need to know how you feel." He stopped in front of her.  
  
"Feel? Feel about what?" she was confused.  
  
"I need to know you feelings about me." He pulled her up and took her in his arms. 


	7. Farewell to One

"I need to know you feelings about me." He pulled her up and took her in his arms.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you." She pulled away.  
  
"Anything." He reached for her again.  
  
"I love you like I do Caleb, maybe in a different way, but only a little. You helped raise me; you're like my brother. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted to hear." Lorilie stepped towards the door.  
  
Wintercloud frowned, "But I thought."  
  
"Well, you thought wrong. My heart lies with Brand." Lorilie threw open the door and walked out.  
  
Caleb appeared in the doorway and crossed his arms. "What was that about?" his forehead creased in question.  
  
"Nothing." Wintercloud barked.  
  
"Fine, if you wont tell me, I'll just ask Lorilie." Caleb lightly laughed.  
  
"She'll probably mislead you too." Wintercloud snapped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Caleb closed the door.  
  
"Her heart lies with Brand, not mine." Wintercloud glared out the window with a sulk look on his face.  
  
"Wintercloud, she's practically your sister! Plus you're fifteen years older then her! No, Wintercloud, no." Caleb shook his head.  
  
"You can't make my decisions." The human shoved Caleb.  
  
"Get out of this house till you can learn to control your anger. You better stay away from everyone here too, especially Lorilie. If I ever find out your harassing her you'll regret ever meeting me." The shorter wood elf glared and pointed to the door.  
  
"You don't scare me Caleb. I'm a druid too, probably stronger then you are." He puffed out his chest.  
  
"I doubt it. Now leave." Caleb pushed him to the front door.  
  
"I will come for. I will come back." Wintercloud changed his sentence.  
  
"You've just proved that we're not friends anymore, I know what we were going to say." Caleb gritted his teeth.  
  
"Good." The dark haired human vanished.  
  
Lorilie sat down on the couch and crossed her arms under her breasts. She wasn't in the happiest mood at the moment. Brand came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Lorilie moved to the other couch and glared at him. He sighed and sat across from her. "I overheard what Caleb and Wintercloud were saying." His cheeks grew a faint pink.  
  
"So. Everyone in Kelethin could, they were shouting so loud." She grumbled.  
  
"You heart is with mine?" he slightly smiled as his cheeks became a dull red.  
  
"I had to say something for him to leave me alone." She walked to her uncle's room.  
  
*****  
  
Victoria and Vinx sat leaning against a tree eating their midday meal. Vinx had a half-elf illusion on and every so often he would change its appearance. Victoria sharpened all nine of her daggers and polished them while crunching on an apple. Vinx was mixing together some poison for Victoria's dagger tips. He was grinning when he tested the poison on a bat he had caught. The bat sputtered and let out a high pitch scream before turning colors and then finally dieing.  
  
*****  
  
Brand jumped around playing his flute for the little children that gathered to listen. They all spun in circles, laughing while Brand kept playing. He smiled to Lorilie who was sitting against the house wall. She gave a faint smile back. He nodded and continued to jump around in the middle of the crowd. Joshua sat next to Lorilie and patted her shoulder.  
  
"You going to be all right?" concern flooded his voice.  
  
Lorilie took a deep breath." My life is like the eternal flames of Innoruuk's hell, it will never end. Even though I see the light it runs and hides from me. All this hatred, all this pain, what does it bubble up to be? Only more hatred and pain? To be completely happy with ones self is impossible. To fall in love is the worst mistake for the heart to make while living. It is just plain weakness to feel it. To win the battle is to never have love at all. But love is wonderful in many ways; to feel so needed, to be so close to one being, being the world to the one person you devote your heart to, that is the most touching feeling anyone will ever feel while being in existence in this world." Lorilie sighed. Joshua was silent.  
  
*****  
  
Wintercloud stormed down the dirt path with one thing on his mind, revenge. Caleb had no right to tell him whom he could love or not. Oh and that Brand, he'll regret ever stepping in the Windchaser's Port. All those little elves were going to pay.  
  
*****  
  
"Shut your mouth." Vinx snapped to Victoria.  
  
"What?" she picked up her poison tipped daggers.  
  
"Someone is coming." He threw all their things behind a bush and grabbed Victoria.  
  
"Let's test your poison on this poor fool." Victoria said after they saw a human pass.  
  
*****  
  
Wintercloud muttered on and shook his head. He was unaware of Victoria and Vinx creeping after him. Victoria raised her arm and poised herself for the throw. Carefully she took aim and with incredible power hurled the small blade into Wintercloud's back. Wintercloud stopped and quickly began to heal himself. His breath came in short rapid gasps. He reached his hand over his shoulder and pulled the dagger out. Vinx cursed and turned himself into a high elf. Victoria hid behind a rock and laughed.  
  
"Let me assist you good sir." Vinx said falsely.  
  
"No, I can handle it." Wintercloud was surrounded with a blue haze.  
  
"Please sir, it could have been poison." Vinx stepped closer.  
  
"Wait. You saw what happened?" Wintercloud eyed Vinx.  
  
"Why yes. This horrible looking dark elf women jumped out behind you like an orc and threw that dagger." He picked the dagger out of Wintercloud's hands.  
  
Wintercloud's confused expression turned into pain. He clutched his stomach and rolled on the ground. He moaned for help to Vinx. Vinx laughed cruelly and transformed back into his original self. Wintercloud kicked the dark elf away and crawled to a tree. Victoria stepped beside her companion and prepared another dagger. With a gleeful look in her eyes, she threw the dagger towards Wintercloud's chest. He dodged it and chanted a spell. Victoria and Vinx flew back into a large rock. Victoria screamed as she tried to stand up. She grabbed her thigh and whimpered. Vinx shakily got up and pulled Victoria up after him. He then loudly began his own chant. Wintercloud choked violently; blood was covering the ground all around him. It all stopped and Wintercloud didn't move. Vinx knew the human was dead so there was no need to go over and check.  
  
"Vinx, I think my leg is broken." Victoria leaned on him for support.  
  
"We can go to Crushbone to get it healed." He put her arm around his neck and picked her up.  
  
She screamed and slapped him. "My leg you fool! Don't grab it!"  
  
"Just be quiet for once. I'm showing some concern towards you." His dark piercing eyes widened.  
  
*****  
  
Lorilie laughed as Kel bounced Saria on his back. She was back in her breeches and blouse and was much more comfortable. Caleb shoved Wintercloud out of his mind and joined in the fun. Slith and Mirk crouched by Lorilie's side and talked softly. Earlier that day Slith showed Lorilie, Brand, Lanie, Kayla, and Marcus all the new kicks he had learned from his father.  
  
Tegid walked up to the group and kept them company, he was very interested in how Lorilie traveled and who she traveled with. He pleaded to accompany them for their next journey. Caleb agreed and he and Tegid went to a tavern to have some drinks and talk about druid things that Lorilie didn't understand. Caleb seemed to have forgotten all about Wintercloud as he chuckled over the table at Tegid's humorous stories.  
  
Brand was again scribbling in his small notepad when Lorilie entered the house. He looked up and smiled while putting away the ink and quill. Brand motioned Lorilie to sit next to him. Hesitating for a second, she crossed to the couch and sat. "You still mad at me?" he folded the paper and sealed it into an envelope.  
  
"I'm sorry about that, Brand. I was very upset." She ran her fingers though her silky hair.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about." He leaned over and softly kissed her.  
  
Lorilie sat shocked when he leaned back. She touched her lips and stared at Brand. Shrugging his shoulders he bent in for another kiss. Lorilie didn't resist and wrapped her arms around his neck. A loud cough came from behind the two; Lorilie jumped off the couch and fell into the table.  
  
"Having a good time?" Lanie smirked as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, till you interrupted." Brand stood and smiled.  
  
Lorilie's eyes were popping out of her head. "Please, don't tell Caleb."  
  
"Don't worry girl, I don't want to see Brand all bruised up. He's got a cute face." Lanie laughed and walked past them. Pulling Lorilie to her feet, Brand smiled again. He helped her brush herself off before kissing her hands and leaving the house. Trying to hide her grin, Lorilie slipped into her room and sat at the vanity. Lanie came in after her and giggled. "So now you have a 'thing' for Brand."  
  
"Yes Lanie,...I do." Lorilie sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Shifting through the papers on Albain's desk, Riley frowned. He pocketed a letter and shoved the rest back into the drawer. Sitting on Albain's chair, he waited for the wood elf to come. Not long after that, Albain opened the door reading yet another letter. He looked up from the paper and his eyes widened. "What gives you the right to go though my personal papers?"  
  
"You've been keeping valuable information from me." Riley folded his hands.  
  
Magical energy pulsed around Albain as Riley was pitched in the wall. There was a sickening crunch as Riley slid down to the ground. Albain calmly took his chair and turned it until he was facing Riley. The misshapen human groaned and held his right arm tightly. "Heal me, you fool." His scars made his face look like he was in even more pain.  
  
Albain smiled. "Return the papers you stole from my desk." Albain leaned closer to Riley's face and held out his hand.  
  
Laughing, Riley crumpled the papers and placed them in Albain's hand. "Those papers mean nothing to me."  
  
Albain glared. "What have you done?" he demanded.  
  
"I've already sent assassins to kill Lorilie. I finally took the matter into my own hands." He grinned madly as Albain sprinted to the door.  
  
Horse hoofs clicked loudly as the gray dapple Albain rode, sped through the crowded streets of Freeport, making people dive out of the way to avoid being trampled to death. Albain didn't care that his hood wasn't covering his face; he didn't care if people recognized his as a murderer. Jumping off the bay in front of a small house, Albain pounded on the door until it opened. Aubrey sighed and started to close the door again.  
  
"Wait Aubrey! I need your help!" Albain stuck his foot in to stop the door from closing.  
  
"Need my help for what?" Aubrey wore a stern look.  
  
"Riley's going to kill Lorilie!" Albain pushed his way in and sat at the table.  
  
"I thought you were doing that." Aubrey said coldly.  
  
"I was never going to kill her, I just planned it all so it looked like I was trying too. I would never harm Lorilie." The wood elf wiped a tear off his face.  
  
Surprise covered Aubrey's face. He ran to a cabinet and threw scrolls all over the table. "Help me look!" he said to Albain while throwing more things on the table.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Albain picked up a helmet.  
  
"My scroll with all the names of my most trust-worthy men." Aubrey tossed a moldy loaf of bread to the floor.  
  
"Why?" Albain gave the bread a disgusted look.  
  
"You want Lorilie saved right?" the human stopped for a moment and stared.  
  
"Of course I do!" Albain slammed his hands against the oak table.  
  
"Then look!" 


	8. Dark Elf Assassins

"Then look!"  
  
*****  
  
Victoria made another disgusted face as the orc shaman tried again to heal her leg. Vinx stood behind her ready to grab her hand if she decided to kill this orc too. The last shaman only caused more pain for Victoria; she had grabbed one of her daggers and killed him.  
  
Crushbone was again over run with the fowl orcs. Those stupid wood elves couldn't even keep the orc population down and under control. The orcs took back Crushbone and started to advance on the might trunks of the trees that held up Kelethin once again, but sooner or later, the pathetic wood elves would wipe out Crushbone again, and the same situation would repeat itself.  
  
A richly dressed dark elf came into the room and waited until the orc finished his task. Finally Victoria said that she felt no pain and that she could move her leg again. Vinx shoved the orc out and shut the door; he walked back to Victoria's side and yawned rudely. The dark elf nodded his head and smirked.  
  
"What do you want?" Vinx said.  
  
"I heard that there were some new dark elves wandering the forest. I just had to introduce myself, I am Lord Matalas." He nodded.  
  
"Do you think I'm supposed to be surprised or something?" Vinx laughed.  
  
"Well, I rank very high ever since Ambassador Dvinn was so savagely murdered years ago." The dark elf sneered.  
  
"And you're telling us this because?" Victoria walked around the room.  
  
"Well, I just had to make my presence noticed. Now if you'll excuse me." Matalas nodded his head again and scurried out the door.  
  
"He's full of himself." Victoria chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
Slith unhooked another fish and tossed it into the basket behind him. The ocean water was so serene and calm that Lorilie wasn't able to do anything with the helm. No wind blew from any direction, so the Windchaser bobbed uselessly in the middle of the vast sea.  
  
Caleb was up in the crow's-nest smoking his pipe, thinking of things he wouldn't speak to Lorilie about. She had a feeling that a lot of it was about Wintercloud. Tegid and Lanie chatted endlessly to each other at the stern of the ship. Brand was below deck trying to compose a new song to annoy Lorilie with. Kel was with him throwing suggestions out whenever he heard something wrong.  
  
Caleb straightened up against the wood basket and tore the pipe from his mouth. He squinted his eyes and cursed. Yelling towards Lorilie, he climbed halfway down the rope and jumped shakily onto the deck. "There's a ship sailing towards us with unimaginable speed. I think they mean us trouble."  
  
Lorilie opened her telescope and scanned the horizon. She frowned and pushed the telescope back together. "There are dark elves aboard."  
  
Tegid looked up in surprise. "Do you think they'll attack the ship?" a smile began to form on his face.  
  
"Probably. Most dark elves are dangerous." Caleb ran below deck.  
  
"Lorilie, what if they do try to attack? What do I do?" Lanie jumped up.  
  
"You climb to the crows-nest and hide." Caleb was back with his and Lorilie's swords.  
  
Slith, Brand, and Kel joined in. "How many are there?" Brand asked.  
  
"I don't know!" snapped Lorilie, "I only saw five there. Who knows if there are more hiding somewhere."  
  
"How isss the ssship moving ssso fassst?" Slith peered at the on coming strangers.  
  
"How is it moving at all? There's no wind." Lorilie unsheathed her blade.  
  
"Maybe it's a mechanical ship or they have oarsmen." Tegid coughed from inhaling too much salt water vapors.  
  
"Oarsmen. The gnomes would never share their creations with inkies unless they were paid a wealthy sum." Brand chimed in.  
  
An arrow whizzed past Lanie's head and wobbled on the mast pole. Lanie gasped and ran beside Lorilie. Caleb strode over to the arrow and pulled it out. Tiny carvings were inlaid on the side of it. Tossing it into the ocean, he returned to the side of the boat and steadied himself. Tegid strained his eyes to see who was on the other ship. He groaned and shook his blonde hair out of his face.  
  
"Why are they after your ship?" he turned to Lorilie.  
  
"Why does everyone keep looking at me? I don't have any of the answers." Lorilie said hotly.  
  
"You're the captain!" Brand threw up his arms.  
  
The dark elves and their ship approached rapidly as the people on the Windchaser readied their weapons. Two more arrows shot by, supposedly trying to hit someone. Caleb and Tegid sent lightning blasts and ice to damage the inkies vessel. Lanie was almost at the top of the robe when yelling broke out and two dark elves leaped over the side of the Windchaser.  
  
"Climb faster Lanie!" Lorilie shouted without breaking her gaze with the dark skinned elf that stood in front of her.  
  
"Your joy ride of life ends here." The dark elf sneered.  
  
"As does yours." Lorilie took position.  
  
"Jussst be prepared to die." Slith held Mirk's old staff behind Lorilie.  
  
More dark elves hurtled themselves aboard and went to the closest person. Crisp, smoking corpses were spotted on the deck. Tegid and Caleb concentrated on one enemy at a time and worked together. Twirling his staff rhythmically, Slith knocked another elf into the water. Brand jumped quickly behind Lorilie as another pest snuck up behind her.  
  
"How many are left?" Slith quickly yelled up to Lanie.  
  
"Only a few more! I can't see any others on the boat." She ducked as a tall human emerged from a cabin and fired an arrow at her. "Except for him!" Lanie hid again.  
  
The man placed another pointed arrow in his bow and aimed at Lorilie who was being pushed by Brand. The arrow sang as he released it. Lorilie cried out as a piercing sensation struck her side. Collapsing on deck, she clutched her waist. Kel flew out of the sky and smashed the human into the floorboards, the wood split and Kel and the human disappeared from view. Screeching was heard from below the dark elves' craft only to be followed by a disgusting crunch.  
  
Caleb leaned over his sister's body and closed his eyes. A misty blue shower encircled Lorilie. Caleb jerked the arrow out only to be kicked by Lorilie. Her wound closed up and a faint scar remained. "I won't always be here to help you, watch it next time." Caleb helped her up and rubbed the spot where he was kicked.  
  
"Your healing has improved greatly." Lorilie laughed.  
  
Brand held a dark elf's hands behind its back and motioned Lorilie to come over. "Let's ask him who he works for." He threw the elf to the ground.  
  
The dark elf laughed, "Do you really think I'd work for someone?"  
  
"I've seen these carvings before." Brand dropped an arrow at his feet.  
  
Red eyes gleaming with malice, the elf kept smiling. "Then you know who I work for."  
  
Lorilie turned to Brand. "Do you?"  
  
"He must if he knows the symbols." The inky answered.  
  
"I do not know, that's why I ask. I've seen these same arrows impale friends of mine." Brand tightened his hand.  
  
The inkies face fell. "Then I shall never tell." He lunged for the arrow at Brand's feet and plunged it into his neck. His gurgling sprayed blood on the legs of who surrounded him.  
  
"That was unusual." Tegid looked around disgusted.  
  
"I'll tossssss the bodiesss overrr the ssside." Kel grabbed an arm of an elf in his mouth and dragged it.  
  
"I'll help you Kel." Slith carefully placed his staff down.  
  
The sound of someone getting sick directed Lorilie's focus to Caleb. He wiped his mouth; his face was pale. With a clatter, his sword dropped to the deck. Lorilie rushed to his side and helped him to one of the cabins below.  
  
*****  
  
Albain bowed his head n silence and closed his eyes. The boat moved swiftly, cutting through the water like a knife. He had first met Lielay on a boat ride like this. He smiled to himself. Aubrey lit his pipe and puffed smoke rings in the air. He studied Albain sitting with his back against the wood. The elf claimed that he would never harm Lorilie, but would he harm those with her? Aubrey shook his head and concentrated on the horizon.  
  
*****  
  
Flexing his fingers, Riley grimaced in pain; his arm wasn't fully healed yet. The cleric was a novice at this. Albain's men would never be able to compete with his, Riley thought. All of Albain's family will be finally dead soon. Riley began to laugh aloud insanely. The dark elf cleric backed away and ran out the door in horror. Riley swept moisture off his face and examined it as if it were a bug.  
  
*****  
  
"My leg hurts, can we stop?" Victoria sat on a stump.  
  
"Again? We're never going to make it to the boat on time." Vinx grabbed her arm and pulled her along.  
  
"But it." she was rudely interrupted.  
  
"Suck it in. I don't want to hear any more complaints coming from you again." He snapped.  
  
"Why don't you ever shut your mouth? Why are you always bossing me around? This is my mission, you're just an extra that decided to tag along." She tried to pull her arm from his grasp.  
  
"You agreed to let me join and I'm going to see that your laziness doesn't fail the mission." He started to run, Victoria's arm still in his hand.  
  
*****  
  
The wind finally picked up as Lorilie sat at the helm, humming. Lanie was tending to Caleb's fever below in the cabin. Kel lay stretched out in the middle of the deck; he extended his wings and took up more space. It was impossible to pass by him unless stepping on something. Slith, Tegid, and Brand sat in a circle playing a boisterous game of cards. Slith kept scratching his head in confusion; he did not understand the meaning of the game. Tegid clapped his hands in glee as he won another round. He piled his winnings beside his leg and smiled. Digging for more coins in his pocket, Brand placed some coppers in the middle.  
  
Still the smell of fried elf lingered on the ship. They all tried to ignore it, but couldn't stop showing signs of disgust. Lorilie waved a hand in front of her face and blew the hair out of her eyes. Brand glanced up at her from the corner of his eye. Lorilie looked down upon him and sighed.  
  
*****  
  
Albain sealed his letter closed and shoved it into a locked box. All his important documents were in there. He would never let Riley read them. Albain wasn't stupid enough to place these papers he carried in his desk, no, only would he put them in this box that was taken wherever he went. The sea breeze blew a chill up his backbone that sent shivers all along his body as he looked ahead hoping to see land.  
  
"Does this heap of junk move any faster?" Albain said to Aubrey.  
  
"If there was more wind yes, but there isn't." he replied.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Four days." Aubrey sighed. Albain groaned.  
  
*****  
  
Riley was seated behind Albain's desk throwing unimportant papers and letters around the room. A tiny halfling rushed into the room with a sack over his shoulder; he was unaware of Riley. He began grabbing papers out of a cabinet quickly. Riley cleared his throat and spun a dagger in his hand. The halfling squealed in fright and ran for the door, he tripped and all the way down the corridor little yelps of pain could be heard.  
  
A thin, slender woman slipped into the room. "Want me to chase after him?" she nodded her head towards the halfling.  
  
"Don't waste your time. It's just one of Albain's servants running around collecting his forgotten items."  
  
"Yes M'lord." She walked away bowing. 


	9. The Dragon Volcano

"Yes, M'lord." She walked away bowing.  
  
*****  
  
Cantering her steed along the shore, the horse's hooves splashed through ocean waves and sent up cascades of salty spray. The sea wind blew her hair that fanned out behind her. Lorilie easily dismounted the horse and led it up a steep wooded trail that curved and swayed. Nearing the top the melodious sound of the pan flute filled her ears. Brand stood in a shimmering patch of clovers with the tiny instrument in his hand. She dropped the reins and glided over to his arms. The dream dissipated like pipe smoke and darkness took her vision.  
  
Moaning in the bed across from hers, made Lorilie's eyes flutter open. Caleb screamed in his sleep and kicked wildly. Lorilie wrapped a blanket around her and sat next to Caleb's fidgeting body. His fever had increased so much that Lorilie was afraid that his head would scorch her hand if she touched it.  
  
Dark clouds were scattered all across the sky at midday. Lorilie's eyelids became heavy as she leaned on the helm for some much deserved rest. Tegid walked around the ship excitedly, he had asked Lorilie where they were going and she replied Firiona Vie. He started going off about someone who was waiting for him there. Lorilie tried to listen to Tegid while he told her about his wife, Minea, whom was in Firiona Vie with a friend, but Lorilie kept falling asleep and banging her head into the wood railing. Tegid gave up on her and migrated to Lanie.  
  
Kel and Slith were talking with Caleb in his cabin to keep him company while he got over his seasickness. Resting his feathery head on the bed's soft quilts, Kel fell sound asleep. Slith was showing off his kicks while talking to Caleb who wasn't very interested since his soup kept sloshing everywhere. He started to feel much better with all the rest he had had.  
  
Bare-chested on the deck, Brand was practicing with his sword. His swift moves put Lorilie in awe and utter amazement. Sweat glistened on his skin as the blade sliced through the air faster and faster. He lowed his sword and brought a water pouch to his mouth. Sheathing his blade he grabbed his lute and climbed up to Lorilie.  
  
"You smell." Lorilie crinkled her nose.  
  
Plucking a few notes he smiled, "Do you want to hear a story?"  
  
"Does it involve music?" she eyed his still bare chest.  
  
"No. It's just something I heard a long time ago." He put his lute on his lap.  
  
"Sure." Lorilie gave him her full attention.  
  
"It was once said that when Norrath was still young and the gods were still creating all life, that mighty dragons rampaged through the continents. On Faydwer, the Unnamed Dragon began scorching all the beautiful green lands and terrorizing the new creatures. Tunare was very angry at the dragon and banished him to Lesser Faydark where he began to hatch a plan to destroy all the gods that opposed him. Tunare yet again found out his evil scam and transformed him into a giant volcano with unimaginable flames."  
  
Lorilie held up her hand for Brand to stop. "There isn't any volcanoes in Lesser Faydark." She pointed out.  
  
"Or so people think. The Dragon Volcano is magical. It is also said that if you sacrifice yourself all your deepest wishes would come true. Only the good ones though." He smiled.  
  
"If your dead how would you enjoy your wishes?" she rolled her green eyes.  
  
"Your ruining the story, stop it! The wishes are usually for the person's loved ones." He pinched her arm.  
  
"Oh, let's say if Caleb was dying, I could go to the Dragon Volcano and jumped in and he'll be fine?" she rubbed her arm.  
  
"Yes exactly." Brand smiled.  
  
"OK. Well continue with your fairy-tale." Lorilie tucked her arms in.  
  
"No one knows the location of the Dragon Volcano, you can't find it unless you're willing to sacrifice yourself."  
  
"So, if I took a walk in Lesser Faydark I wouldn't find it?" Lorilie interrupted again.  
  
"For one thing you just don't go walking in Lesser Faydark and the other thing is, yes, you could find it if you want your wishes granted or you secretly follow someone. Don't you listen to anything?" he raised his brows.  
  
"Huh? I'm just kidding. That was an interesting tale. Did you make that up?" she laughed lightly.  
  
"No, I swear. I heard other bards telling it, but they just added more and sang it to music." He glanced at his lute.  
  
"Thank Tunare you didn't sing." Lorilie stretched.  
  
"I have a great voice. Why do you think I became a bard?" he sat up straighter.  
  
"To annoy people to their deaths." Lorilie giggled.  
  
"No only you." Brand laughed.  
  
Lanie stepped behind Lorilie and rolled her eyes. "You listen to Tegid now. I think he's told me about his wife a hundred times in the past hour."  
  
"Very funny Lanie." Tegid joined them.  
  
"I'll take note." Brand picked up his lute.  
  
Tegid grinned boyishly. "Minea. She's the most beautiful wood elf Tunare ever made. Her lovely blonde hair shimmers even in the dark, and oh, her eyes. Her eyes are such a deep brown that you could drown in them for all eternity. I miss her so much, we usually aren't separated for long periods of time." He shook his head as if agreeing with himself.  
  
"She sounds wonderful." Brand gave Tegid an encouraging smile.  
  
"She's more than wonderful in person!" Tegid sighed.  
  
"I feel the same way for a certain wood elf myself." Brand rolled his head and grinned at Lorilie. Lorilie blushed, grabbed Lanie's arm, and took her to a different part of the ship. Brand shoved his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes while listening to Tegid again.  
  
"Anyone could tell you worship the ground she walks upon." Tegid chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
Albain and Aubrey threw all their bags onto the dusty floor of the abandoned cabin. Albain's old house in Greater Faydark hadn't had anyone living in it for over twenty years. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust even the spider webs. Aubrey sneezed as he opened a cabinet and a large cloud of dust fell into his face.  
  
"I've already contacted some men to pursue the assassins that are following Lorilie." Aubrey picked up a cloth and wiped clean the table.  
  
"They are going to Firiona Vie right?" Albain wrung his hands.  
  
"Yes that's where you told them to go." He tossed the dirt-covered cloth into a rusted bucket.  
  
"I'm just so scared, Aubrey. What if they do hurt Lorilie? I would never forgive myself." Albain's voce was shaken.  
  
Aubrey flung open the window and watched the dust fly in the air. Albain's pointed ears twitched nervously as he sat thinking. A well-built barbarian ducked through the doorway carrying a large parcel, he tilted his head and stared at Albain. Waving his hand to a room, Albain motioned the barbarian to place the package in there. He stood guard outside the house and eyed every falling leaf carefully once he was dismissed. Hours later, the once filthy cabin stood clean and in much better condition. All the cabinets were stocked with supplied that Aubrey, Albain, and his three servants needed. The barbarian, Kron, rushed into the cabin and shouted in his booming voice for Albain.  
  
"What is it? The wood elf was tiny compared to Kron.  
  
"Ogre's are approaching, they are trying to be sneaky about it too." Kron smirked.  
  
"You never miss a thing do you, Kron? Well, those stupid creatures will be sorry they found my house." Albain rolled back the sleeves of his robes. Walking outside and stepping into the sunlight, Albain faced an extremely ugly ogre. "You are trespassing on private property, you pitiful excuse of an ogre."  
  
"Gonna bash tiny elf and take all da house for Boss." The ogre pulled out a monstrous club.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you or your boss."  
  
Kron stood beside his master with his arms crossed. Aubrey, another human, and a half-elf, all males, were outside also. The ogre's moved clumsily towards the smaller beings. Kron pulled out a mace and waited for the stupid things to come. The half-elf and human rushed inside the cabin and slammed the door shut. They peered out the window with wide eyes. Kron shook his mace towards the window at the two scared servants. One ogre flew ten feet in the air and crashed into a tree when Kron turned back. Albain's palms were raised and his face was blank. Four more ogres charged the three, yelling in their poor speech.  
  
"Stay close master." Kron said to Albain.  
  
"Come now, I can take care of myself. I've dealt with worse things then ogres." Surging power enclosed all around Albain.  
  
Aubrey swung his long sword into the thick leg of an ogre, slimy blood squirted out. The ogre waved his club in the air pointlessly hoping it would beat someone. Again the sound of a blade slicing into flesh was heard. Falling to the ground with a thud, the bald ogre's blood soaked the grass.  
  
Kron's mace slammed against the head of the ugliest ogre as it tried to step on Albain. Albain sat on the ground holding his middle; blood drenched his robe and hand. Tiny blue lights flew over Albain's head. His graying hair had streaks of blood dripping down onto his face.  
  
Sprinting to help aid Aubrey, the human servant charged the oncoming ogre. His foot long dagger was shoved deep into the ogre's neck. The ogre stumbled and fell onto the two human's legs. The two pushed hard to move the tremendous weight off and gain the blood and feeling back in their legs.  
  
The last creature died from Albain's magic soon after the whole thing started. Kron helped Albain up and led him into the cabin. The half-elf scurried to a bag and pulled out some bandages. Aubrey shook the human's hand and congratulated him on a job well done. Minutes later, Kron was outside hauling the heavy bodies into the thicket of trees.  
  
*****  
  
Lorilie rubbed the massive welt on her forehead furiously. Her ship docked into Firiona Vie and the first person Lorilie talked too, attacked her. Brand had thrusted his flute case into the man's head and knocked him out. The man was sprawled out on the dock, passerby's barely noticed. Meanwhile Caleb, Tegid, and Slith entered the bright city in search for a building that only Caleb knew. Tegid just came to look for his wife, Minea. Slith said he was with Caleb to protect him; Kel snorted at him with laughter and took his place next to Lorilie with his head held high.  
  
"Would you two lovely ladies care to join me for a drink?" Brand held out his arms.  
  
"I'll wait with the ssship." Kel trotted up the ramp and lay there. "Sssince I don't drrrink."  
  
"A drink sounds good." Lanie took Brand's left arm and waved to Kel.  
  
"Oh, all right I'll go." Lorilie sighed.  
  
Strutting into the closest tavern Brand puffed out his chest and smiled to all the staring men. Having a beautiful woman on each arm tore many a man's eyes away from their liquor. After seating Lanie and Lorilie Brand went and got three large mugs of honey mead for the table. Lorilie sipped small amounts as she listened to the buzz of talk flowing around her head. A hand on Lorilie's shoulder made her jump and spill her honey mead all over her pants. She turned around and glared at a drunken wood elf. Brand stood up and pushed the elf gently aside. Lanie helped Lorilie clean herself while Brand faced the elf.  
  
"Two women, ehh?" the elf burped rudely.  
  
"Yes, and you best stay away from them." Brand folded his arms.  
  
"Would you share some of your good fortune and lend me a woman for the night?" the elf grinned making his face ever redder then before.  
  
"Lend a woman? This isn't a whor." Brand covered Lorilie's mouth.  
  
"Can we leave?" Lanie pulled Lorilie back.  
  
"That tall one caught my eye." The wood elf reached for Lanie.  
  
Tackling the elf to the cold stone ground, Brand struggled to reach the smaller elf's neck. Lorilie fell onto the table laughing and from being pushed by Brand. Onlookers started a circle around the two on the ground and stared dumbfounded. Some let out a cheer before two burly men each picked up an elf. Grabbing Lanie's arm and Lorilie's shirt by the collar, Brand dragged the two out of the tavern.  
  
"I'm not the only one with a hideous bruise now!" Lorilie continued to laugh as her fingers brushed off of Brand's cheek.  
  
"Let's not do that again." Lanie wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm never taking two women into a tavern again!" Brand frowned.  
  
Lorilie laughed even harder then before. "Don't worry Brand, you're bound to make that happen time after time."  
  
"I'd never make the same mistake twice." He blushed.  
  
His rayin His 


	10. Missing

"I'd never make the same mistake twice." He blushed.  
  
*****  
  
The blade felt awkward in Albain's hands. He hadn't used this sword since the year Lielay died. His sword had saved Lielay countless times, but not that one night. Trying to grab it correctly as he did when he was young, Albain circled around slowly moving his arms. The wound in his middle burned, it was mostly healed, but it was still raw. Dropping the blade carelessly, Albain blinked in surprise. A dim shimmering light moved through the trees gracefully.  
  
"Albain are you all right?" Aubrey puffed his pipe.  
  
"Ummm, yes." Albain grabbed his sword and walked into the forest.  
  
*****  
  
The late afternoon wind blew softly as Lorilie stroked Kel's head waiting for Caleb. Brand's cheek had swelled up and it was turning purple, he tired to cover it. Lanie was again busy making Lorilie another gown this one was more fancy then the last, this had lace and silk covering it. Rolling her eyes, Lorilie told Lanie time after time that dresses weren't for her, but the human just ignored the wood elf.  
  
Pink clouds hovered above when Caleb, Slith, Tegid, and two strangers boarded the Windchaser. By the looks of it, one of the strangers was Tegid's wife, Minea. Lorilie already knew Minea's appearance since that's all what Tegid talked about. The other stranger was a male dark elf that didn't talk much. His long white hair was pulled over his shoulders where it hung limply. His deep penetrating red eyes frightened Lorilie when she looked at them. Brand noted that the dark elf was only wearing black, helmet to boots.  
  
Lorilie approached him and cleared her throat. "Welcome aboard the Windchaser. I am Captain Lorilie." She bowed.  
  
He nodded his head in return. "Tiyon Vult'Raelen."  
  
Moving on to Minea, Lorilie tried to introduce herself. Minea smiled nervously and grabbed onto Tegid's shoulder tightly. Lorilie bowed anyway and went to go find Caleb. Below the creaking wood of the deck, Lorilie entered to where Caleb was at and sat next to him. He quickly put something into a bag and shoved it under the bed.  
  
"What happened in the city?" Lorilie smiled.  
  
"Too much." Caleb coughed.  
  
"Like what?" she was eager to hear.  
  
"Fights on every corner, just like what happens in Freeport, nothing new." he kissed her forehead and went above.  
  
*****  
  
"Run!" Vinx yelled to Victoria.  
  
"Where?! This is a boat! There is no place to run!" Victoria leaped down to Vinx to avoid the sea goblin behind her.  
  
The pitter-patter of hurried feet scurried all over the small trading ship that Vinx and Victoria were on. A horde of deep-water goblins invaded the vessel and began to loot and cause havoc. The goblins were everywhere, even more waiting in the water below. Their devious grins made Victoria sneer; she despised these creatures. Grabbing a loose piece of wood she charged a goblin and broke the board over its head. It stumbled to the side and splashed into the water.  
  
"That was nice." Vinx commented while stabbing another through the eye.  
  
"Turn ye ship lads! We're heading back!" the short balding captain cupped his hands and shouted.  
  
Victoria's jaw dropped. "We need to go to Firiona Vie!"  
  
"Unless you can kill off those gobbies we're going to Butcher Block."  
  
"Victoria, don't just stand there!" Vinx threw a bag at her.  
  
"They're turning around" she growled at Vinx.  
  
Vinx chewed his lip and spat. "Well, we'll have to find another way there."  
  
"How?" Victoria kicked a small creature away.  
  
"There has to be a life boat somewhere on deck." He began to search.  
  
Victoria's eyes popped. "We're not rowing there! You're insane, we'll die only after two days!" she fell to the ground as the goblin she kicked pounced onto her back.  
  
"We won't die with me there." Vinx tossed the vile creature into the side of the ship.  
  
"Oh gods." Victoria covered her face and shook her head.  
  
*****  
  
Sipping the crystal goblet lazily, Riley sat in a massive chair with his leg resting over the side. His mysterious smile kept his servants fidgeting with their vests. The large ship he was on carried over a hundred people. Riley had only brought a crew of twenty with him to Greater Faydark. Torturing Albain was going to be his greatest thrill of life, except seeing Lorilie Liltreehuggr-Tinderblade and her brother die. A woman wearing a dress with a very low neckline glided into the room making all the men stare. She knelt beside Riley's chair and bowed her head. Riley bent her head back and studied her flawless face; he smiled evilly and motioned her to sit.  
  
"What is your request M'lord?" she tried not to look at his scarred face.  
  
"You, Lady Nicola, are going to lure Albain Tinderblade into my trap." He took another sip.  
  
Her forehead narrowed. "How?" her beauty covered up for her brains.  
  
"You shall see. We have days to plan." Riley laughed.  
  
"I still don't get it." Her head tilted.  
  
*****  
  
Kron entered the house and stood in front of Albain. Albain lifted his head waiting for Kron to speak. After handing him a letter silently, Kron left again. Shaking the extremely fancy letter open, Albain glanced over it. He snorted with laughter and replaced the letter in its envelope.  
  
Aubrey sat beside him and raised his eyebrows. "Well what is it?"  
  
"A letter to inform everyone on Faydwer that King Tearis' daughter has gone missing." Albain chuckled.  
  
"Why do you find that funny?" the human snorted.  
  
"If one of Tearis' servants went missing he wouldn't even notice. Even if one of the high lords were missing he wouldn't lift a finger to help. He only cares about himself." Albain yawned.  
  
"I'll never understand you elves." Aubrey shook his head.  
  
"Elves are the most intelligent race on Norrath." The wood elf stood.  
  
"Aubrey smirked. "Or so you think. By the way where did you disappear earlier?"  
  
"I just took a walk in the forest. Thinking back of my childhood life here." Albain departed the room.  
  
*****  
  
The glittering night stars shone brightly across the water. Torches were lit on the ship for Brand to perform for the group. He happily played requested songs and tried to invent some new just to make them laugh. Minea, at first, was very shy and barely talked unless it was too Tegid or Tiyon. Once she got more comfortable, she grabbed Tegid's hands and pulled him into a fast jig. Lorilie cheered and clapped loudly. Laughing, Caleb bowed to Lanie and offered her his arm. She took it quickly and they too joined into the dance.  
  
"Would you like to dance, Slith?" Lorilie jumped up.  
  
"Why yesss, pleasse." Slith grinned.  
  
Brand grew louder as the music grew faster. Kel lay off to the side smiling at the three couples dancing merrily. Tiyon leaned against the railing half hidden by the shadows, a slight smile formed on his face. Minea ran over to him and dragged him into the wild dance. The atmosphere of the ship was so cheerful and right, Lorilie loved it, and she smiled at Brand. He nodded his head back as he circled all the dancers playing his flute.  
  
An hour or so later, Minea collapsed into Tegid's chest and begged for rest. The two bid farewell for the night and retired to their cabin Lorilie gave them. Tiyon followed them down after performing a sweeping bow for Lorilie and Brand. Caleb took Brand's lute from him and started to compose a song. Lorilie was stunned that her brother actually knew how to play and even sing. Brand stepped over to Lorilie and asked her for the dance.  
  
Caleb sat on the thick railing and sang softly:  
  
"Every time you leave I'm left With only one memory Of how you think you're the best How you think that's what we see  
  
But what you see inside you  
  
Isn't what I see out here  
  
You see someone great and true I see someone whom I fear  
  
Someone who believes in their Own infallibility And you'll never be aware Of the lie you are to me"  
  
Caleb finished the song with a few loose notes that sounded just right for the setting. Slith, Lanie, Lorilie, and Brand clapped respectfully. Kel was at Caleb's side nudging his hand affectionately. Caleb patted Kel's head and handed the lute back to Brand.  
  
"It's time to go to bed anyway." Brand closed his instruments in their cases.  
  
"Peaceful dreams." Lanie said to everyone as she walked down the steps with Slith and Caleb.  
  
Lorilie went around putting out the burning torches. Kel eyed Brand from the steps as he walked behind Lorilie and wrap his arms around her. Trotting up quickly, Kel pushed the two apart with his beak. "If you everrr hurrrt Lorrrilie, I'll perrrsssonally tearrr you to piecesss. Now good- night." Kel vanished down the stairs.  
  
Lorilie laughed and gently kissed Brand before she too went down the stairway. Draping a blanket around his shoulders, Brand lay on the deck and stared up at the stars. The vision and thought of Lorilie constantly filled his mind. He smiled and put his hands behind his head. The quiet sound of tiny waves sloshing against the boat put Brand into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"I hate you. I really hate you." Victoria folded her arms and frowned.  
  
"No you don't." Vinx pulled back on the oars.  
  
"I'm going to die out here and it's all your fault." She tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Close your mouth for once, I'm sick of listening to you." His dark eyes glared.  
  
"Leave me alone." Victoria leaned forward and tried to flip Vinx out of the little boat.  
  
Vinx grabbed her wrists and thrusted her to the side and watched her fall into the dark ocean. She emerged from the cold and glared deeply at Vinx. He only shrugged his shoulders and picked at his teeth while she climbed back into the small boat. She started to unbutton her blouse; Vinx put down the oars and grinned. In a flash a stinging sensation burned on the side of his head. Victoria's hand retreated and she turned around. Rubbing his face his eyes bore into her back viciously.  
  
*****  
  
The next four days passed rather quickly in Lorilie's opinion. Already there were back in Kelethin at home and relaxed, except for Tiyon. He was uncomfortable even though his fraction with the Greater Faydark elves was high. Tiyon was so quiet that Lorilie only heard him talk in three word sentences most of the time. It didn't matter though; she was back with her family again. Everything was normal, except for the business about the high elf princess missing.  
  
"I'm up for a walk. What about you two?" Caleb asked Lorilie and Brand.  
  
The autumn leaves fell around the three as they carried out a conversation through the trees. Caleb led the two on a trail he used when he was young. The wild life came alive after the elves passed. Birds sang sweetly, crickets chirped musically, and foxes barked excitedly.  
  
"How long have we been walking?" Lorilie complained.  
  
"Three hours." Caleb grinned.  
  
"I can't walk anymore." Lorilie sat.  
  
"Fine we'll stop for a while." Caleb handed her a water flask.  
  
Taking advantage of the rest, Brand pulled a tiny pan flute out of his pocket and began playing. Enjoying the beautiful sound of the small instrument, Lorilie lost herself in her thoughts. Rustling branches and frantic running broke the concentration of the trio. Caleb pulled out his sword and parted the bushes carefully. "There's a high elf over there. She looks pretty scared."  
  
"Hey! Maybe it's that princess, oh what's her name?" Lorilie put a finger to her mouth.  
  
"Let's just help her." Caleb stepped into the clearing.  
  
The high elf saw them and sprinted to Caleb. She clung to his arm and started babbling nonsense. She pointed to the other side of the meadow as a troll stomped towards them. Brand and Caleb both circled the troll, trying to confuse its already confused mind. The troll grunted and swung his giant club at Caleb's head. It missed and caused the troll to stumble. Brand jumped onto its back and brought his sword around the neck. Sickening blood sprayed out and dripped down it's front. The quake of the troll falling made Caleb's leg's shake. Brand brushed off his tunic and looked at Lorilie, smiling.  
  
"Good, finally someone found me. I'll be sure to tell Father about your heroic deed. Now take me home." The high elf said arrogantly.  
  
Lorilie stared. The elf wasn't beautiful, not even pretty, she was. Lorilie scratched her head; the elf was ugly. Her nose was off center and too pointed, and her face was covered in freckles, not the cute way, but the disgusting way. Lorilie's lips grew thin. "Who are you?" Lorilie put her hands on her hips.  
  
"What kind of question is that!?" the high elf snorted.  
  
"It's the princess." Brand whispered into Lorilie's ear.  
  
"But I thought princess' were supposed to be beautiful, not.not.different."  
  
Brand howled with laughter, "Well, I guess not all of them are." 


	11. The Ball

Brand howled with laughter, "Well, I guess not all of them are."  
  
******  
  
King Tearis beamed down upon Caleb and Brand. After reaching the castle the two were immediately summoned to the throne room to speak with the king. Lorilie stood behind Caleb and tapped her foot impatiently. She still didn't know the princess' name.  
  
"I will be throwing a ball tomorrow night and I wish that you both will pleasure us with your company." The kind said proudly.  
  
"We have no plans, so yes, we'll come." Caleb said.  
  
"I'll be inviting all the nobles to join us." The king yawned rudely.  
  
The three elves just stood there, not knowing what to say. With a small wave of his hand, the king had Brand, Caleb, and Lorilie escorted out of the castle. Outside the golden sun hung low in the sky, just barely visible over the mountain.  
  
"Shall we go home to inform everyone about our find?" Caleb sighed.  
  
"That's a good idea." Lorilie tossed back her brown-reddish hair.  
  
******  
  
"So now the princess is found and there's a ball, we must make our appearances Aubrey." Albain handed him a letter.  
  
"How did you get invited?" Aubrey laughed.  
  
"I am from a long line of well respected nobles. The king wouldn't want to forget my family." Albain smirked. "Now what should I wear, Lorilie might be there and I don't want her to see me in black robes."  
  
******  
  
Receiving help out of his carriage, Riley balanced himself by almost stepping on the footman. His black mask was tired on by an almost transparent piece of thread. He threw his hand out for Lady Nicola to grab. She wrapped her arm around his and they both walked into the very bright and crowded ballroom.  
  
"Keep your eye out for Albain." Riley whispered to her.  
  
"Oh, you're going to kill him tonight? But tonight is a happy night, do it tomorrow." Nicola itched her neck.  
  
"Lower your voice!" Riley said after a small group of people stared.  
  
"Sorry." She blushed.  
  
"Do you understand what to do or do I have to explain it to you again?" his right brow was arched.  
  
"No, I know." Nicola brushed her skirts.  
  
******  
  
Albain leaned against the wall and laughed silently. "Aubrey, Riley is here."  
  
"How do you know?" the human gazed around.  
  
"I just saw him with a Lady on his arm." Albain sipped his drink.  
  
"Watch out for him, you hear me?" Aubrey shook his finger.  
  
"I'm not a child. Now let's join the party." The wood elf disappeared into the crowd.  
  
******  
  
Brand helped Lorilie up onto Midnight's back carefully. Lorilie held and pinned her dress above her knees so she could ride properly, Lanie shook her head at Lorilie, she herself refused to show any leg. Lanie had to ride sidesaddle with Caleb, but she kept sliding off until Caleb grabbed hold of her and held her tighly. Brand jumped up behind Lorilie and wrapped his arms around her waist. Only Brand, Caleb, and their partners were invited to the ball, no one else really minded though. Minea, Tegid, and Tiyon were at one of the taverns laughing merrily and catching up on old news. Slith was with his family and didn't want to go anyway. Kel, at first, was upset that he couldn't go, but then changed his mind when Joshua invited him inside his house to play with little Saria.  
  
The ride didn't last long; the four were at the castle within a half an hour. Two stable-hands ran up and helped Lorilie and Lanie off the horses. After Caleb and Brand were down, the stable boys collected the horses' reins and jogged off to the stables. There they would remain until Caleb or Brand came out and called for them. Lorilie fixed her skirts hurriedly as she tried to keep up with Brand. A couple of nobles stared at her while she hopped on one foot trying to pull up her stockings. Brand laughed, took her arm, and steered her into the ballroom.  
  
Women in many bright colors swirled around the dance floor with their partners. Every dress was covered in jewels and layers upon layers of silk and lace. Lorilie smiled at her own plain dress with pride, it was the dress Lanie had been working on for the past week. Lorilie leaned over and fixed Lanie's hair, some of the little trinkets were out of place. Before they had left, Lorilie pleaded Lanie to let her do her hair. Tiny golden dragons clinked in Lanie's hair whenever she turned her head. Lorilie had threaded small chains through the weave pattern she did and borrowed the dragons from her aunt Birria's collection.  
  
"This place isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Caleb looked up at the domed ceiling.  
  
"It's too hot." Lorilie pulled at the neck of her dress.  
  
"It's heavenly, be grateful we're here Lorilie." Lanie shook her head.  
  
"Can we dance?" Brand tugged on Lorilie's arm.  
  
Without an answer, Brand pulled Lorilie into the center of the room, Caleb and Lanie followed. The flutes, drums, pan flutes, tambourines, and mandolins stuck up a mellow song. Brand took Lorilie's hands and began to guide her. Lorilie stumbled and pulled apart.  
  
"I don't know this dance." She frowned.  
  
"Let me lead you." He again took her hands.  
  
*****  
  
"There." Albain pointed for Aubrey.  
  
"What's he doing? He hates dancing." Aubrey took a cup he was offered by one of the king's servants.  
  
Albain's eyes widened. "Lorilie."  
  
"Where?" Aubrey looked around.  
  
"That's why Riley is dancing." Albain swallowed hard.  
  
"To do what?" Aubrey turned to the wood elf.  
  
"I don't know." Albain said grimly.  
  
******  
  
Pulling himself over the side, Vinx silently jumped on the deck and helped Victoria up. Nothing moved on the ship, neither animal nor person was heard or seen.  
  
"Your just lucky this ship came." Victoria snapped.  
  
"What kind of ship is this?" Vinx sniffed the air.  
  
"Does it matter? I'm safe now." she put up her slivery hair.  
  
"It matters if this ship is crawling with dark elf haters or not." He quietly took a step forward.  
  
"Oh." Victoria stepped closer to him.  
  
******  
  
"What do I do now?" Lorilie shouted to Brand as he handed her off to another person.  
  
"You just dance with others till you reach your own partner again." The high elf she was dancing with said down to her.  
  
"Thank you." Lorilie bobbed her head. The dance continued with Lorilie twirling to one man to another. Her next partner grabbed her hand and waist tightly. She looked up and stared into a black mask. She could tell the man was smiling; the grin touched his eyes. "You're squeezing my hand too tight." Lorilie said.  
  
"Did I cause you any pain?" age was in his voice.  
  
"No." she politely responded.  
  
"Good. Soon all you will know is pain." He whispered in her ear.  
  
He spun away and a new dance partner again took Lorilie. She stared after the man with wide questionable eyes. Excusing herself from the floor, she quickly walked off and ran to one of the balconies. She grabbed onto the very decorated ironwork railing and stared aimlessly at the garden below. Brand stepped beside her and placed his hand on hers.  
  
"You look troubled." He peered around to her face.  
  
Lorilie didn't want Brand to get angry over something that might have been a mistake or joke, so she lied. "All this excitement had overwhelmed me. I just need some air." She smiled falsely.  
  
******  
  
Riley strutted over to the refreshment table and poured himself a large glass of wild berry punch. Nicola moved to him from the shadows and again clung to his arm. He offered her some punch and she took it reluctantly. " I've got Albain's daughter spooked." He chuckled.  
  
"Why did you do that? I though only Albain was going to.ouch!" she rubbed her arm.  
  
"Don't speak of that here." Riley spat.  
  
*****  
  
Albain's nostrils flared as he saw Lorilie run from the dance away from Riley. He wasn't going to allow Riley to harass his daughter. Without thinking, Albain stomped over to where Riley stood. Riley looked up and saw the wood elf coming towards him.  
  
"Well, here he is. Nicola you didn't even have to do anything." Riley put down his glass.  
  
Albain bent his head and charged at Riley's stomach. Not noticing Albain running until the last second, Riley fell into the table with Albain on him. Nicola wrenched her arm free of Riley's and backed against the wall. Punch and food splattered the nobles around them as Albain tore at Riley's face.  
  
*****  
  
Brand's head shot up and saw the wood elf tackle the large human into all the food. He tapped Lorilie's shoulder and pointed. Laughing he pulled her closer so they could see what was happening. Caleb and Lanie joined them half way there. "That wood elf is insane. Did you see him ram that guy's stomach?" Brand joked to Caleb.  
  
"Social events always end up in fights." Caleb sighed.  
  
Lorilie leaned over to Lanie. "I bet three gold on the wood elf."  
  
Lanie laughed. "I'll take that bet."  
  
Caleb overhead them and laughed aloud. He stepped through the crowd to get a better look at the human and wood elf. Peering over some wild hair on a high noble, Caleb stared at the wood elf. His jaw dropped and eyes popped. Pushing everyone out of his way; his face transformed into anger and pain. He lunged at the wood elf and started beating him.  
  
"What the?" Lorilie shoved past the nobles as she watched Caleb join the fight.  
  
"Something's not right." Brand stopped laughing.  
  
Riley crawled away while Albain turned his attention to the other wood elf that jumped on him. Nicola ran to Riley and the two rushed out past three guards that were running to the fight.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Caleb screamed.  
  
"Caleb?!" Albain said while receiving a heavy punch to the jaw.  
  
Two guards picked Caleb off of Albain and marched him out of the ballroom. The whole time Caleb kicked and fought to get back to Albain's neck. Lanie and Brand hurriedly followed Caleb out. Lorilie hesitated for a minute staring at the wood elf on the ground before being hauled off by another guard.  
  
"Leave and don't come back!" Caleb was thrown into the mud.  
  
"We don't intend too!" Brand shouted as Lorilie was thrown out too.  
  
The stable-hands were there with Midnight and Traveler. Lanie assisted Caleb onto the horse and motioned Lorilie to ride with him. Lorilie pulled up her dress revealing her under shift as she leaped on the brown stallion's back. Taking hold of the reins she reached behind and wrapped Caleb's arms around her. She shouted and the horse took off at a dead run. Brand and Lanie followed quickly on Midnight.  
  
*****  
  
Aubrey helped Albain to his feet as the crowd thinned. Pressing a cloth to his lip, Albain led Aubrey outside and to their horses. Silently, Aubrey mounted his horse and waited for the wood elf to leave. Albain turned in his saddle to the human after they left the city. "Riley is going to kill Lorilie soon. I must kill him first. Don't follow me." He and his horse vanished.  
  
"May you safely win your battle, my friend." Aubrey said into the darkness.  
  
*****  
  
"Caleb what happened at the castle?" tears leaked down Lorilie's cheeks.  
  
"No, you're not getting involved." Caleb growled as he took his sword out of Traveler's stall.  
  
"I love you Caleb. Tell me, it hurts me so much seeing you act like this." She pleaded.  
  
"Fine you really want to know?!" he turned so quickly that Lorilie stumbled back.  
  
"Yes!" she shouted.  
  
"Albain is going to die tonight." He kicked the stable door open and rode out again with Traveler. 


	12. Surprises and Death The End

"Albain is going to die tonight." He kicked the stable door open and rode out again with Traveler.  
  
Lorilie sunk to the floor stunned. She grabbed her neck and tried to breath. Joshua sprinted into the stable with Birria, Lanie, Brand, and Kel behind. Dropping to his knees, Joshua embraced Lorilie and caressed her hair. "Where's Caleb? What's going on?" Joshua tilted Lorilie's head.  
  
"Leave me alone. Everyone go!" Lorilie tore away from her uncle.  
  
"Lorilie." Brand started.  
  
"You too!" she yelled.  
  
"But." Birria stepped closer.  
  
"Just leave." Joshua herded the four out and walked them to the lift. He waited in the shadows for Lorilie.  
  
******  
  
"Finally, she will be dead." Riley sighed. "My life is almost complete." He grinned into the fire.  
  
"It's been two hours since the ball, when are you going?" Nicola sat on the ground next to him.  
  
"Soon. Now leave and don't disturb me again tonight. Tomorrow I'll have a new job for you." He looked her up and down. After the door closed, Riley stood up and paced the room to the desk and cabinets, pulling out a sword, daggers, potion vials, and pieces of armor. The door creaked open again and shut silently. "Nicola I don't need you till tomorrow night!" Riley sighed.  
  
"You wont need her ever."  
  
Riley spun around. "So, Albain you came to me. Less work I have to do. Are you going to fight like a real man this time? No spells?"  
  
"No spells, I can kill you easily." Albain magically made the fire blaze.  
  
"What did you do to all my guards?" the human asked amused.  
  
"You mean those stupid morons? I already disposed of them all, no one can help you now." Albain's eyes glinted red.  
  
"Prepare yourself you idiotic elf." Riley smirked.  
  
"Riley you're pathetic, you're useless. I'm sick of looking at your hideous blistering scab of a face. Lielay only gave you third degree burns, but I'm going to make you combust like the bag of shit that you are." Albain jumped forward and fiercely attacked.  
  
Riley dropped his sword and gasped. His hand lay next to the sword on the ground. Blood poured freely from his stump of a wrist. "No." He feebly tried to hobble to the door. Three steps from the door, an unseen figure stepped out of the darkness and struck him down.  
  
"Good work Albain, he fell right into our trap." The voice was harmonious.  
  
"Yes, my love, but this time he wont live to see our next one." Albain's voice softened.  
  
"Love? No, it's not true!" Riley clawed the air.  
  
"Lielay, please reveal yourself." Albain held out his arm.  
  
Her silky brown hair flowed over her shoulders as she lightly stepped from the shadows. She grabbed hold of Riley's robed form and halfway lifted him off the ground, her beautiful green eyes flared with the promise of vengeance soon to come.  
  
"How?" Riley muffled out.  
  
Albain leaned against the wall and laughed. "Did you seriously believe I would kill Lielay, my true love, my heart and soul? I used the pretense of alcohol to make myself appear to be just an enraged drunk, a man with a deep dark passion and lust for other women, but in truth, it was all a lie. A necessary farce to trick you into thinking I killed Lielay; her dramatic death was the only way I could protect her from you. Until an opportunity such as now presented itself."  
  
"I had spies reporting Lielay's death and the reason why. You, Albain were having an affair with a high elf and Lielay caught you, so you killed her." Riley clutched his wrist.  
  
Lielay laughed musically. "It was all planned and staged. We knew you had spies; we had spies of our own. Albain has many people working for him. The high elf your spy saw him with has been a family friend for ages, she agreed to help."  
  
"The fire and your body?" Riley glared.  
  
"The fire and my body were real. Caleb carried me out thinking I was dead, but I wasn't. The people who ran over and checked for my pulse were always working for Albain. As you can see we are all very good actors." Lielay stood hovering over Riley.  
  
"No! No! You're supposed to die! All of your family is!" Riley yelled.  
  
"Lielay you may have the honor." Albain bowed to her.  
  
"It's time for you to join your brother." Lielay said calmly.  
  
Lielay pulled out her sword and very slowly pushed it through Riley's neck. She glared and twisted the blade to end the job. Riley slumped over dead. Lielay fell into Albain's arms and cried. He lovingly held her tight and allowed his silent pain to flow. Crying tears of joy Albain transported himself and Lielay far away from the horrible memory.  
  
******  
  
Victoria lounged at the stern of the ship, smiling broadly. Vinx walked up from below with two other dark elves and laughed. The ship turned out to be owned by one of Neriak's traders and was honored to have Victoria and Vinx accompany him back to land. Vinx sat next to Victoria and let out the breath he was holding in. "Do you still want to follow that wood elf or can we," he blushed, "go home together?" he said hesitantly.  
  
"You want me to stay with you? After all those times where I yelled at you?" she arched her eyebrows.  
  
"...Yes." he turned his head away.  
  
"To Neriak we'll go then." She bent down and smiled.  
  
******  
  
Bolting from the stables, Lorilie leaned very close to Midnight's gleaming coat. Joshua watched her leave and prayed to the gods for help. He walked onto the lift and with weak knees waited for the platform to rise.  
  
******  
  
"You need to explain all this to Caleb and Lorilie. I'll wait here for you three." Lielay squeezed Albain's hand.  
  
Aubrey stood shocked as Albain left the house. "Lielay?" he said in time.  
  
"I know Aubrey, it's all too strange. Sit down and I'll tell you the story." Lielay sighed.  
  
******  
  
Caleb pulled back on Traveler's reins quickly. Albain appeared out of nowhere and stood before him. Jumping off the horse's back and slapping it, Traveler speed off into the forest. "Caleb, I need to tell you something." Albain held up his hands in defense. "You can't cast any harmful spells on me. I've already made myself immune to that."  
  
"Albain you ruined my life by killing my father and then my mother. But killing Lorilie's future life is too much. Neither of us got to know our mother, you denied all of our hope."  
  
"Please listen. I don't intend you any harm." Albain pleaded.  
  
"I do intend harm. Prepare yourself, Albain, for your last duel." Caleb held his sword.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Caleb." The older elf's voice grew stern.  
  
"You won't. And I already took the liberty to boost my own magic resistance too so you can't backstab me."  
  
Caleb hurtled forward and took a swipe at Albain's head. Albain ducked and held up his sword to block Caleb's. Kicking Albain in the stomach while in the air, Caleb steadied himself. Gaining his balance again, Albain dodged time after time to avoid Caleb and his deadly blade. Still the wound in Albain's side burned from the ogre attacks; he grimaced in pain and backed a few feet away. Caleb saw his opportunity and leaped forward with his sword spinning. The blade sank deep into Albain's thigh. Caleb ripped out his sword and spun it around his head. Albain, with regret, swung his blade into Caleb's arm. It missed though. Albain's sword wobbled in Caleb's chest. Sputtering blood, Caleb groaned and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Oh gods no." Albain tried to heal Caleb. "Caleb, burn you! Why did you do this?"  
  
"You killed my mother." Caleb gasped.  
  
"No she's still alive." Albain said.  
  
"You lie." Caleb barely muttered.  
  
"Caleb don't leave, Lielay is awaiting your arrival." Albain tried again to heal him.  
  
Horse hoofs pounded in Albain's mind. Lorilie jumped through the trees and flew from Midnight's back. She fell next to Caleb and cradled his head in her lap. Tears splashed on Caleb's face. He smiled to her before his eyes glazed over and rolled back. His chest stopped moving and his limbs went numb.  
  
Lorilie placed down Caleb's head. "Caleb, Caleb, please say something."  
  
"Lorilie he's dead." Albain said grimly.  
  
"I hate you!" Lorilie screamed as she jumped up and started to beat on Albain's chest.  
  
"I'm sorry." He sadly said.  
  
"I loved you once, a long time ago. I will never have that feeling towards you again, I'll never forgive you!" she screamed.  
  
"Lorilie I."  
  
"No. First you take my loving mother, my everything, my inspiration, and then you rip my heart out again. What did Caleb do! Tell me what the hell Caleb did to deserve to die! Tell me!" Lorilie shouted.  
  
"You don't understand." He stepped closer.  
  
"Oh I understand. I understand more then you know."  
  
"Please." Albain hugged his daughter closely. Lorilie glared. Albain opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Blood oozed out the corners of his mouth and dripped onto his tunic. He stepped back from Lorilie and held his stomach. A large dagger dug deep into his flesh. Albain staggered and leaned against a tree for support. He stared at Lorilie with hurtful and hopeful eyes. His hand reached for her. "Lor.Lorilie. You mother isn't.isn't." he coughed up more blood.  
  
"Isn't what?" Lorilie demanded.  
  
"I didn't kill her. She's still alive. She's waiting." He managed to say before he smiled and collapsed.  
  
Lorilie shook her head slowly and backed away. She fled from the carnage and wept. She didn't know how long she ran for. She ran until her legs burned with pain and her breath came rapidly. She curled up into a ball and moaned. With her own hand and dagger she had murdered her father who was innocent of the crime she hated him for. And her mother still alive? Impossible. Or was it? Lorilie lifted her head and forced herself to think in the past.  
  
She had watched Caleb come out of her burning house with two lifeless bodies over his shoulders. It was too dark to see anything. Gasping was heard all around her as someone said that Lielay Liltreehuggr was dead. Or was she?  
  
Was my mother's death staged? If so why? Why would father pretend to kill mother? To protect her from what? She cupped her forehead in her hands and thought hard. If Lielay was still alive why didn't she ever make contact? Lorilie's head shot up and she slowly stood. She ran again.  
  
******  
  
"My life is like the eternal burning flames of hell, it will never end." The words echoed in Lorilie's head as the fire below her blazed uncontrollable. Lorilie felt the Dragon Volcano's rage, oh how she felt it. She closed her eyes and out stretched her arms. She leaned forward and let herself fly into the burning pit. Gliding down gracefully she entered the volcano. "To fall in love is the worst mistake for the heart to make while living. It is just plain weakness to feel it. To win the battle is to never love at all. But love is wonderful in many ways; to feel so needed, to be so close to one being, being the world to the one person you devote your heart too, that is the most touching thing anyone will ever feel while being in existence in this world." Lorilie smiled and plunged into the scorching flames.  
  
******  
  
Lielay covered her mouth in horror as her beloved daughter dove into the fire. Her knees unbuckled as she fell to the ground sobbing with pain. Her son, her daughter, her husband, her mother, and her father all dead. Lielay lay there for days crying from her tortured heart and soul.  
  
******  
  
Brand scouted the forest searching for Lorilie. He pushed past some brush and spotting something lying motionless on the leaf covered ground. He ran over to the elf and turned her over. Two forest green eyes stared lifelessly back at him. He checked for a pulse, there was one, but it was faint. Who was this elf? She looked so much like Lorilie. Brand picked up the wood elf and ran from Lesser Faydark to Kelethin with her in his arms.  
  
******  
  
A week later, Lielay sat up in a bed and looked around the familiar room. The half-elf Lorilie loved was asleep in a chair on the wall. Lielay bowed her head and said a large prayer for her family. The half-elf awoke with a jerk and opened his eyes. He jumped up when he saw Lielay sitting up.  
  
"Do you know who I am Brand?" Lielay asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes I know all about you Lielay Liltreehuggr-Oakfeller- Tinderblade." He crossed to her.  
  
The names didn't even faze Lielay. "You loved Lorilie will all your heart and soul, didn't you?"  
  
"I did. I loved her more then that." She stood straighter.  
  
"But first you were assigned to kill her, weren't you? Riley hired you since he had a feeling that Albain would never kill Lorilie." Lielay ran her fingers through her brown hair.  
  
"Yes I was." He stiffened more.  
  
"Still you fell in love with her even though you knew Riley would kill you if you ever did."  
  
"The first time I saw her my heart stopped and I knew from that moment I would love her for all eternity. From that day forth I vowed never to harm Lorilie and to protect her from any."  
  
"Brand, she loved you with a deep passion, though, she didn't like showing it." Lielay gave a half-smile.  
  
"I know. I know." He whispered.  
  
The window flew open and the wind circled the room. "Love. That is the most touching thing anyone will ever feel while being in existence in your world." Lorilie's voice filled their ears. "You two showed me that. My wishes were granted, all my questions were answered."  
  
Those words would haunt Brand and Lielay's minds and hearts forever.  
  
The End 


End file.
